Une nouvelle ?
by Lomaki
Summary: Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition, une jeune fille qui a un lien particulier avec chacun des Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

Elle était là, tranquillement assise jambes croisées à une terrasse, en train de boire son café rallongé comme tous les mercredi matin, elle aimait avoir ses habitudes toutes simples. Ses yeux verts parcouraient son livre sans vraiment le lire, l'esprit ailleurs. Quand d'un coup, un homme l'interrompit en lui arrachant le livre des mains. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide sur la couverture pour finalement le poser sur la table.

– Piètre bouquin ! Je te connaissais bien plus cultivée !

La jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année, repoussa une mèche de ses longs cheveux marrons derrière son oreille droite, esquissa un sourire en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

– Sachez le Mr Stark, beaucoup de choses changent en deux ans !

Ce dernier affichait un large sourire et s'assit à côté de la demoiselle avec son aisance habituelle, sans même lui demander son avis.

– Le temps passe si vite… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu viens raccrocher ?

Elle fit les yeux ronds. Une violente douleur au ventre s'empara d'elle. Elle serra les dents et lui répondit d'un ton froid.

– Enlève ce grand sourire de tes lèvres et hôtes toi tout de suite cette idée de la tête. Je suis ici pour le boulot, juste pour deux ou trois mois et je retourne chez moi. Et ne crois pas que je te dise quoi que se soit, je suis très bien dans ma vie normale ! Pas besoin que toute la clique frappe à ma porte !

Le sourire de Tony s'effaça en le laissant partir dans ses pensées avec le regard vide. Le silence régnait pendant quelques secondes, quand il reprit ses esprits et fit signe à un serveur pour commander un café à son tour. Il déshabilla du regard la jeune fille et retrouva son sourire.

– Tu as drôlement changée tout de même, je préférais avant, j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les petites blondinettes !

– Tu m'excuseras, mais pour disparaître j'ai dû changer beaucoup de choses, pour les cheveux c'était le plus simple…

– Et pour le reste ? (dit-il en l'interrompant)

– Le reste est oubliait et enterrait !

– Impossible (en rigolant), c'est comme si moi je laissais mon intelligence de côté ! Ce serait un tel gâchis et puis…

– Arrêtes !

La jeune fille se leva brutalement de sa chaise. Elle avait le visage grave, son sourire avait disparu, ses mains tremblaient. Elle reprit son livre, l'enfonça dans son sac à main avec un geste maladroit, déposa quelques pièces pour payer son café, jeta un rapide regard à Stark et tourna les talons.

Après quelques foulés, elle se faisait attraper par la manche de son pull.

– Excuses moi… C'était maladroit de ma part. Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi qu'on discute un peu, plus tranquillement ?

– Non ! Laisses-moi tranquille ! (dit elle en se détachant de l'emprise de Stark pour faire demi-tour)

– Et même si le Docteur Banner est là ?

La brunette qui tournait le dos à Stark s'arrêta net les yeux écarquillés. Elle fit vol face et cherchait dans le regard de Stark un once de mensonge.

– Bruce est chez toi ?

– Hmm… oui on est devenu très bon ami après une collaboration pour une mission (dit-il d'un air désinvolte) J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui parle le même langage que moi, c'est rare de nos jours.

Le silence régnait malgré la foule qui piétinait les pavés de la rue. N'ayant aucune réponse, Tony s'apprêtait à repartir d'où il venait quand la jeune fille murmura quelque chose qu'il pu à peine deviner.

– Emmènes moi s'il te plait.

Stark affichait un large sourire. L'a prit par la main sans qu'elle puisse réfléchir et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Elle prit place sur le siège passager en restant muette. Durant les 20 minutes de voyage, aucun des deux passagers ne dit un mot. C'est seulement à l'arrêt de la voiture que Tony brisa le silence.

– June… Personne ne viendra te chercher ici…

Elle continuait à fixer le tableau de bord et ne montrait aucune émotion, sorti la première de la voiture et suivi Tony jusque dans l'ascenseur. Un silence glacial continuai à pesait entre ses personnages. Arrivait à l'étage 52, les portes souvrirent en grand, Stark invita son invitée à le suivre. Il prit la grande allée, tournait à droite, puis à gauche, parcouru encore 50m, puis tourna à droite… pour arrivé finalement devant un laboratoire. On pouvait apercevoir un homme en blouse debout devant un ordinateur à travers la vitre qui donnait sur le couloir. June sourit en reconnaissant la silhouette de cet homme.

Stark ouvrit la porte grâce à un code et invita la jeune fille à le suivre.

– Dr Banner, j'ai une surprise pour vous aujourd'hui.

A peine eu t-il terminé sa phrase, l'homme en blouse se tourna vers lui, regarda un dixième de seconde la jeune fille qui se trouvait à coté de Tony avant que cette dernière se jeta au coup du scientifique. Il l'a serra fort et ne voulait plus la lacher. Une larme coulait le long de la joue de la jeune fille. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'entre eux deux, quelque chose de fort les liait.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir pour écrire la suite plus rapidement ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Elle relachât enfin son éteinte intense avec le Dr Banner, en laissant quelques larmes couler malgré elle. L'émotion était bien trop forte, elle avait décidé de couper les ponts avec son passé et les gens qui en faisaient partis il y a deux ans. Et à présent il était là, devant elle, celui qui l'avait soigné pendant tellement d'années, celui aussi qui l'avait aidé à s'échapper. Le Dr Banner était, lui aussi, sous le coup de l'émotion. Cette jeune fille avec qui il avait tissé un lien se rapprochant d'un lien père-fille, il l'a serait à nouveau dans ses bras. Il avait tellement de questions qui lui venaient à l'esprit, mais l'émotion était trop forte pour dire un seul mot. Ce fut Stark, spectateur de la scène, qui brisa ce silence en se raclant la gorge comme pour faire signe qu'il était encore là. Banner reprit ses esprits et éloigna la jeune fille de lui, bras tendus, comme pour la regarder sous toutes les coutures. Il l'a dévisagea comme pour réaliser qu'elle était bien réelle. Il prit une mèche de ces cheveux comme pour bien réaliser qu'elle n'était plus blonde. C'est ce qui décida à June de retrouver la parole.

- Toi aussi, tu préférais blonde ?

Banner esquissa un sourire en coin, et fit un signe "non" de la tête. Stark qui était toujours là, proposa d'aller discuter et boire un verre dans son salon, un endroit bien plus approprié.

Arrivé au salon, il demanda ce que la jeune fille voulait boire et servi automatiquement deux scotchs à son confrère et lui-même. Chacun bu une grosse gorgée, et Banner laissa libre à toutes ses questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Il voulait savoir ce qu'elle était devenue, ce qu'elle faisait depuis ses deux années où ils s'étaient perdus de vu. La demoiselle restait assez vague dans ses explications et répondait avec hésitation.

- Quand tu m'as aidé à m'échapper, j'ai quitté le continent et je suis resté caché plusieurs mois. J'ai prit une nouvelle identité et changé d'apparence, pour me méler à la population. J'ai trouvé un boulot de journaliste dans un petit quotidient, ça m'a permis de pas mal bougé, c'est pour ça que je ne suis là que pour deux mois encore.

- Et ce qu'il en est de... ton... tes capacités ?

- ... Je ne l'ai pas utilisé depuis 752 jours... depuis que je suis partie.

Après cette annonce le Dr Banner resta un moment silenceux, les yeux fixant son verre resté sur la table à moitié vide. Comme pour passer à autre chose June reprit le cours de la discussion en questionnant à son tour son interlocuteur. Elle apprit les efforts considérables qu'il avait effectué pour se controler après son départ, et aussi la bataille avec les Avengers en détail. Qu'il avait fait équipe avec Stark, Thor un demi dieu, Captain America et aussi des agents du SHIELD. A cette annonce, June eu du mal à avaler sa gorgée de jus de fruit servi auparavant par Stark. Ce dernier ajouta son grain de sel à la discussion.

- Ah je savais que tu aurais du éviter ce détail Banner !

- Il était là ? (demanda-t-elle hésitante)

- Barton ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête de haut en bas, bientôt imité par son interlocuteur.

- L'agent Roumanoff aussi d'ailleur ! (ajouta Stark)

Banner lui jeta un regard glacial. Aucun des trois amis n'osaient reprendre la parole. L'ambiance était pesante à présent. Stark s'était éclipsé pour se reservir un verre et quitter discrettement la discussion qui commençait à mal tourner, un peu par sa faute. Quand à June, elle avait la gorge serrée et une forte douleur la traversait et lui cerrait le cœur, la laissant partir dans ses lointains souvenir, le regard plongé dans le vide. Les verres commencèrent à claquer sur la table basse, les murs tremblaient, même certains cadres tombaient, c'était comme si il y avait un tremblement de terre uniquement dans cette pièce. Le Docteur Banner dû appeler June à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et que les tremblements cessent. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de June en lui demandant comment elle se sentait. Celle ci fixa le sol et esquissa un sourire en coin, un peu forcé.

– Je pense que me retenir pendant deux années… ça a certaines conséquences… désolé Stark.

– Oh tu sais, j'ai vu bien pire, j'ai même du reconstruire entièrement ce salon il y a quelques mois ! Et puis comme je t'ai dit, c'est un gachi de garder tout ça pour toi, tu devrai reprendre l'entrainement, et pourquoi pas nous rejoindre chez les Avengers, tu pourrais nous être très précieuse.

– Stark ! (dit Banner d'un ton énervé)

– C'est rien Bruce… Tu sais Stark, je pense que si je croise malencontreusement un agent du SHIELD, je n'arriverai peut être pas à me controler, et se serai fort dommage pour eux, parce que me retenir depuis deux ans, ça risque de pas être très joli…

Stark ravala ses paroles, il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre, il s'avait de quoi elle était capable, même lui, l'homme à l'armure, ne voudrait pas se retrouver face à elle. Il aurait voulu changer de sujet, se rattraper, mais June s'était déjà levée du canapé pour ramasser le cadre qu'elle avait fait tombé auparavant pour le raccrocher à sa place d'origine. Elle fit volt face et s'adressa aux deux hommes qui l'a dévisageaient.

– Je crois que je n'ai pas ma place ici… enfin que je ne l'ai plus… Je vais retournais à ma ptite vie tranquille, que certes je me suis fabriqué de toute pièce, mais au moins, tout est plus simple…

– June… (dit Banner tendrement)

– Bruce, ce n'est pas comme vous, toi, super scientifique que personne ne va contrarier de peur de voir Hulk arrivait, et toi, Monsieur Iron Man… Vous pouvez avoir la vie dont vous révez… Moi, je n'ai même pas eu d'adolescence… Bruce tu le sais mieux que qui conque… Je ne veux plus d'entrainement, plus de test, plus de prise de sang… plus de déception en m'attachant à certaines personnes… Vous m'avez manqué, mais je ne suis pas prette à revivre tout ça, et je sais qu'en restant ici plus longtemps, je risque de les revoir et de devoir affronter tout ça… Ca me réchauffe le cœur de vous avoir revu, mais excusez moi, j'ai besoin de ma liberté…

Elle ne laissa pas à ses interlocuteurs répondre, se raprocha d'eux, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, fit un baiser sur la joue droit de Tony et prit Bruce dans ses bras en ne laissant pas échapper les larmes qu'elle gardait précieusement aux bords de ces yeux. Elle reprit une grande inspiration, lacha Banner et fit demi-tour, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenceur, quand celui ci s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser apparaître l'Agent Fury.  
June eu les yeux écarquillait, le souffle coupé, le cœur battait dans ses tempes, elle restait figeait. L'agent Fury sourit en voyant la jeune fille. Il sorti de l'ascenseur, fit le tour de celle ci pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Son sourire disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu quand il entendit les bouteilles de Stark qui claquaient les unes contre les autres, les vitres se fissuraient les unes après les autres, les tableaux s'explosaient au sol, le lustre menaçait de s'effondrait… June ne lachait plus l'Agent Fury du regard. Ce dernier voulu sortir son arme, mais d'un seul regard June lui arracha de la main, et le placa contre le mur, puis ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il n'avait plus aucune force, il ne controlait plus son corps. Stark et Banner, simples spectateurs, essayaient de faire revenir June à elle, qu'elle lache son emprise, en vain. Elle ne se contrôlait plus, tout se pouvoir qu'elle avait gardé en elle, toute cette haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme l'a mettait or d'elle. Elle s'apprétait à faire l'impardonnable quand deux agents du SHIELD ouvrient la porte avec fracas, armes à la main pointé vers celle ci. Ce n'était personne d'autre que les agents Barton et Roumanoff.

Merci d'avoir lu mon deuxième chapitre. N'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, ça motive pour écrire la suite !  
A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

Il était là, devant elle, le visage grave, les yeux qui l'a fixaient, les sourcils froncés, bras tendus, il pointait son arme sur elle mais cela lui importait peu, l'important c'était qu'il était là. Cet homme qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier pendant ses deux années était là. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire pour le sortir de sa tête, sortir de ses rêves la nuit, tout était devenu poussière. Elle relâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur l'agent Fury, sans même s'en rendre compte, tant elle était subjugué par l'apparition de l'agent Barton. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle pouvait sentir sa jugulaire battre dans sa gorge, son estomac pesait maintenant des tonnes… Elle avança vers Lui, comme attirait par un aimant, elle ne réfléchissait plus. Elle, qui pourtant avait déjà envisagé cette rencontre des centaines de fois, elle s'était promis de fuir. Mais là, à cet instant, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, se rapprochait de lui. D'un pas hésitant, elle avançait vers Lui, elle oublia Stark, Banner, l'Agent Fury et même l'agent Roumanoff qui se trouvait juste à coté de Lui. D'ailleurs celle-ci parlait à June, elle criait même, mais June n'écoutait pas, elle ne l'entendait même pas, elle ne la voyait plus… C'est un coup de feu qui sorti la jeune fille de son état second.

C'est Roumanoff qui avait tiré sur June car celle-ci s'était dangereusement rapprochée d'eux. Pourtant elle l'avait prévenue. Ce que June n'avait pas entendu, c'était Natasha qui lui hurlait que si elle faisait un pas de plus, elle n'hésiterait pas à tirer. Par chance, la balle fut stoppée à quelques centimètres de l'épaule de June, encore une démonstration de son pouvoir. June lâcha l'emprise qu'elle avait sur la balle, celle-ci tomba sur le sol bruyamment. Elle dévisagea la femme qui venait de lui tirer dessus, elle avait la gorge serrée, son estomac brûlait à présent, elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle serra les points, si fort qu'elle enfonça ses ongles dans sa chaire comme pour se retenir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle envoya le corps de Natasha à l'autre bout de la pièce tel un enfant qui envoi sa poupée de chiffon.

Il ne restait plus que Lui. Il avait toujours son arme braquée sur elle, mais elle continua à avancer vers lui, elle ne le craignait pas, et quand bien même s'il voudrait appuyer sur la détente, elle pouvait lui arracher son arme quand elle le désirait. Elle arriva à hauteur de son canon, le prit dans sa main droite, et le plaça sur son cœur. Barton ne bougeait pas, il continuait à la fixer sans émotion comme à son habitude, il gardait son air placide habituel. June avait à présent les yeux embués de larmes, elle les retenait de toutes ses forces, elle avait perdu son regard grave, son pouls s'était calmé, sa respiration s'était coupé pour l'a laisser sortir une phrase que seul, Lui, pouvait entendre

« Tires, tu as déjà brisé mon cœur une première fois

Le regard si froid du bel archer montra une légère faiblesse, sans pour autant retirer son arme du corps de la jeune fille. C'est seulement quand l'agent Fury lui ordonna de le faire qu'il rangea son pistolet dans son étui. Stark et Bruce aidèrent Natasha à se relever, par chance elle n'était pas blessée juste un peu sonnée, elle remit ses cheveux en ordre et essuya la goutte de sang qui perlait sur sa lèvre. Tout était redevenu calme, plus de tremblements… Chacun dévisageai June comme pour se tenir prêt à une seconde « attaque ». Mais rien… Il ne se passait plus rien. L'agent Fury qui avait récupéré son fusil reprit la parole.

– Au départ j'étais venu vous annoncer une nouvelle mission pour les Avengers. Et qui vois-je ? Une revenante ! Ça va faire quoi ? Deux ans ! … Deux ans que tu nous as filé entre les doigts. Etje vois que tu as bien changée et que tu ne maïtrises toujours pas tes pouvoirs, tu te laisses guider par tes émotions.

Fury attendait une réaction de la part de la jeune fille, mais toujours rien, elle ne bougeait plus, elle continuait à fixer le sol et ignorait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'agent déposa un dossier sur le table du salon.

– Je vous laisse vous organiser, Thor et Captain America sont déjà au courant, ils ne devraient pas tarder. Quand à toi June, la porte t'es grande ouverte si tu veux revenir dans la compagnie.

Fury esquissa un sourire moqueur et quitta la pièce seul, laissant les Avengers s'organiser pour leur futur mission. Natasha avait retrouvé sa place à coté de Clint, Stark était déjà en train de lire le dossier que venait de laisser Fury. Quant à Banner, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de June et la serra délicatement comme pour lui apporter son soutien. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'elle reprit ses esprits. Elle contempla la pièce qu'elle avait mis dans un capharnaüm épouvantable, une vraie scène de guerre. Les tableaux étaient au sol, déchirés, le lustre explosé au sol, la table cassée, les murs fissurés… Elle chercha du regard chacun des personnes présentes dans la pièce, comme pour juger leurs réactions. Barton et Rumanoff étaient en train d'expliquer en détail la mission à Stark sans prêter aucune attention à la demoiselle, quant à Banner il avait retrouvé ce regard inquiet qu'elle avait tant connu avant de se libérer de l'emprise du SHIELD. Elle esquissa un sourire forcé pour le réconforter et reprit la parole d'une voix tremblante.

– Je vais rentrer chez moi…

– Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée June. Reste donc ici, j'ai bien assez de pièce dans cette immense tour. Et tu seras bien plus en sécurité ici maintenant que le SHIELD est au courant que tu es en ville.

C'est Stark qui avait pris la parole sans même relever les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train de lire en large et en travers. June ne répondit pas.

– Et puis t'as vu le désordre que tu m'as fait ! T'as interêt à arranger tout ça.

Il termina par un ton rieur comme pour dédramatiser les choses. June le savait trop bien, si elle restait seule chez elle, elle ne serait plus tranquille, le SHIELD ne saurait tarder à savoir où elle habitait. Resté ici, l'obligeait tout de même à faire face à son passé, mais tout en pouvant compter sur ses amis. Elle accepta malgré tout.

– Je vais chez moi récupérer quelques affaires alors.

– Je viens avec toi ! Proposa Banner

– Tu devrais rester ici, examiner le dossier, je le connais déjà, je vais l'accompagner !

June se raidit. C'était Clint qui venait de prendre la parole. Banner voulu s'y imposer, il ne savait que trop bien comment ça pouvait se passer entre ses deux là, mais June accepta tout de même, malgré le regard noir que Natasha avait lancé à Clint. Comme résignait, Banner alla rejoindre Stark avec son dossier. Celui-ci lança à larcher les clé de sa voiture. Sans un mot June et Clint prirent l'ascenseur. Le silence régnait. June fixait le défilement des numéros des étages comme un compte à rebours, comme pour savoir à quel instant il allait enfin prendre la parole. Cela n'arriva jamais.

Arrivé sur le parking, ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Clint tendit le GPS à June, sûrement pour qu'elle y entre son adresse mais toujours sans aucun mot, aucun regard, tel des robots ils commencèrent leur voyage qui durait une trentaine de minutes. Trente minutes durant lesquels Clint ne montrait aucune émotion, il fixait la route avec son aire solennel qui affichait habituellement. Contrairement à June, qui se sentait mal à l'aise, toujours en attente d'une parole, d'un regard… Il trituré son pull entre ses mains avec nervosité, le regard dans le vide, elle regardait par la fenêtre sans savoir vraiment quoi regardait, ce qu'elle voulait s'était le regardait Lui, après tant d'années passé loin de lui, elle ne voulait plus le quitter des yeux. Mais face à l'air placide de Clint, elle n'osait rien. Elle comptait le nombre de rues parcourues, puis le nombre de feu rouge, puis le nombre de taxi… Tout pour occuper son esprit. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qui allait se passer chez elle… Il montrait sûrement avec elle dans son appartement, et ils seraient enfin seuls. Elle fut alors assailli de doute, d'espoir, de rêve, de tristesse… Tellement de sentiments contradictoires. Elle reprit conscience de la réalité quand la voiture stoppa. Elle prit une grande aspiration est sortie de la voiture, bientôt suivie de Clint…

Tout d'abord merci de suivre ma fic. Ça me touche et encore plus ceux qui me laisse des commentaires et des conseils ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Dans le prochain, on en apprendra plus sur ce nouveau personnage et son passé. Et biensur ce qu'il va se passer dans son appartement ;)

A bienôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Tout d'abord un p'tit merci pour ceux qui suivent ma fic que j'avais lâchement abandonner -_-'**

**Et j'espère que ma suite va voir plaire. Tout est déjà dans la tête, il faut juste que je me prenne le temps d'écrire, et dur dur avec le boulot. Bref j'arrête de vous embêter avec ça. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser. Bonne lecture !**

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

À l'autre bout de la ville, Thor et Captain America arrivèrent dans la tour Stark. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce que June avait dévasté bien-sûr très étonnés.

Eh Stark tu refais la déco encore une fois ?

Stark eu un sourire ironique suite à la moquerie que venait de faire Thor. Mais il avait raison, cela ne faisait que quelques mois que ce dernier avait déjà une première fois tout reconstruit. Il était bon pour tout recommencer. Le plus délicat c'était de l'annoncer au retour de Pepper.

Non mais sérieusement Stark, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

C'est une longue histoire.

Et où est Barton ?

Ça fait parti de l'histoire.

Le Docteur Banner posa le dossier de la mission que venait de leur ramener l'Agent Fury pour s'approcher de ses confrères et prit la parole.

Je crois que je devrais tout vous expliquer avant qu'ils ne reviennent, ce sera bien plus simple.

Thor reprit son sérieux vu la mine que faisait son ami, il avait le ton grave. Seule Natasha qui connaissait déjà que trop bien l'histoire qu'il allait raconter alla se prendre un verre et s'assit au bar. Banner reprit la parole.

Par où commencer... Humm... Tout ce désordre c'est une jeune fille du nom de June qui en est la cause. Elle possède un pouvoir terrible, sûrement le plus puissant que je connaisse. Elle a le pouvoir de faire léviter les objets, les corps dans l'espace, et ce n'est que la partie la plus sympathique... Elle est capable d'un tas de chose jusqu'à démembrer une personne, et tout ça en utilisant uniquement son esprit.

A cette annonce, Thor, malgré le fait qu'il soit un dieu, dégluti avec difficulté, quand à Steven, il écouta le récit avec beaucoup d'intention, tel un enfant qui écoute son histoire avant de dormir. Banner reprit.

Ses pouvoirs apparurent vers l'âge de dix ans. Son père qui avait disparu dans la nature à sa naissance, il ne restait que sa mère pour l'assumer. Elle avait essayé de la cacher, elle l'avait déscolarisé, mais les manifestations de ses pouvoirs étaient de plus en plus difficile à gérer. Et c'est là que l'Agent Fury proposa d'aider cette mère en difficulté qu'il connaissant, en prenant soin de cette jeune fille à problème. Elle avait douze ans, au départ elle prit ça comme une école, un pensionnat... Mais Fury attendait beaucoup plus d'elle. Il voulait qu'elle développe ses pouvoirs, qu'elle les maîtrise... Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel but précis. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de sa mère. Au départ, elle aimait apprendre à déplacer les choses par son simple souhait, et apprendre beaucoup d'autre choses, mais à l'âge de quinze, seize ans, comme pas mal d'adolescents, elle voulait sortir, voir du monde, mais ça lui était interdit bien entendu à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas tout à fait. Du coup, elle qui était toujours isolée voulait s'enfuir de la base où elle se trouvait, et Fury sait très bien qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de force, il l'intégra à l'équipe de ses agents. Elle a donc fait la connaissance de Clint et de Natasha.

A cette annonce, tout le monde se tourna vers la concerné. Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction, l'air désinvolte, elle laissa Dr Banner reprendre.

Elle était devenu amis avec eux et d'autres agents. Et puis quelques temps plus tard, vers dix huit ans, elle qui connaissait uniquement le centre, elle voulait plus, et ces amis ne lui suffisaient plus à rester sur place. Enfin, il faut la comprendre, rester des années à s'entraîner, à faire des tests sanguins, et ne pas sortir d'un seul et même endroit...

Banner resta dans ses pensées seuls quelques instants, il ressentait à nouveau la douleur de la jeune fille qu'il considérait pratiquement comme sa fille et ça les Avengers l'avait bien remarqués.

Enfin... et c'est là que Fury engagea un agent pour la convaincre de rester. Et rien de mieux qu'un premier amour. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour... ? Et cet agent, c'était l'agent Barton.

Natasha eu du mal à descendre sa gorgé d'eau minéral qu'elle venait de se servir auparavant. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on parle de Clint comme cela. Même si c'était effectivement le cas. Pendant presque deux années, Clint avait une relation avec June, dans le seul but de la maîtriser, et de l'utiliser comme Fury en avait décidé.

Ça a duré pratiquement deux ans, et puis il s'est passé quelques choses qui rendu June complètement hors d'elle, je crois qu'elle avait détruit plus de la moitié du centre. Elle avait toujours du mal à maîtriser ses pouvoir quand elle est énervé, et encore maintenant, la preuve ici... Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à lui administrer un fort sédatif. Et c'est là que Fury me demanda mon aide. Pas en tant que Hulk mais que médecin. Je vous passe les détails mais il voulait que je l'aide à mettre au point un sérum pour plus ou moins la contrôler. Et j'avais vu dans ses différents examens, pendant plusieurs semaines, ils l'avaient garder sous sédatifs et nourrit par perfusion. Pour moi c'était inacceptable pour une jeune fille. J'ai donc demander de voir June... C'était horrible, mais apparemment nécessaire... enfin selon eux...

Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle était capable à ce moment là Banner !

C'était Natasha qui venait de prendre la parole. Elle avait vu de quoi June était capable, et pas uniquement de casser des cadres, des vitres ou des verres... mais bien pire.

Et la faute à qui selon vous !

Natasha ne dit plus rien... Elle se rassit sur sa chaise et laissa Banner terminer son discours.

J'ai donc décidé de réveiller June. J'ai réussi à gagner sa confiance. Dès le départ je lui avait promis de la sortir de là. Et en quelques mois j'ai réussi. Et cela faisait deux années qu'elle avait disparue, elle est revenue depuis quelques jours apparemment.

Thor et Captain America était surprit par cette histoire. Ils ne pensaient pas que le SHIELD dirigeait se genre de mission. Mais malgré tout ils étaient curieux de voir cette jeune femme.

Et elle est où à présent ?

Natasha prit la parole avant que qui conque ne puisse répondre à sa place.

Partie chercher ses affaires, seule avec Clint... Une arme massive complètement incontrôlable en plein milieu de la ville... Bravo les mecs !

Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver. _(contredit Banner)_

Oh ben comme je la connais, elle risque simplement de détruire tout l'immeuble.

Ou de se rapprocher de Clint !

Natasha se retourna vers Stark qui venait de prendre la parole. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais comme tout le monde le savait elle tenait au bel archer de l'équipe.

Après toutes ses émotions, ils assirent tous au tour de la table du salon, enfin ce qu'il en restait... Et discutèrent de la mission que Fury leur avait laissée en attendant le retour de June et Clint.

June venait pousser la porte d'entrée, toujours suivit de Clint qui ne disait pas un mot depuis le départ de la tour de Stark. C'était un petit studio, simple, pas de décoration, un peu de vaisselle dans l'évier. June n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de tout ça dans son quotidien. Elle proposa à Clint de l'attendre dans la cuisine le temps qu'elle prépare ses affaires dans sa chambre. Elle lui a avait menti, ses affaires étaient restées dans son sac jamais défait, mais elle avait besoin de temps pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Son premier amour était dans le même appartement qu'elle, elle l'avait attendu pendant des semaines après qu'elle se soit enfuit. Elle avait espéré qu'il la rechercherai mais au bout d'un certain temps elle s'était rendu à l'évidence, ce n'était qu'une mission. Sans le remarquer une larme avait coulé sur sa joue sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle l'essuya d'un geste rapide et se claqua les joues pour se reprendre. Elle ferma son sac, le prit sur l'épaule et rejoint Clint dans la cuisine. Il était assit, les coudes posaient sur la table et il se frottait le visage avec ses mains. Il se retourna quand June arriva dans la pièce.

Tu es prête ?

June ne répondit pas. Sa voix la paralysait. Elle avait envi de dire quelque chose mais à nouveau cette grosse douleur au ventre. Et bientôt suivi par les claquements de la vaisselle qui s'entrechoquèrent dans l'évier. Clint se leva rapidement de la table, se mit en face de June et la prit par les épaules bras tendus.

June, reprends toi ! Je suis sûre que tu ne veux faire de mal à personne dans cet immeuble. JUNE !

Elle sorti dans son état second. Vu Clint en face d'elle et se détacha de lui pour se diriger vers la porte de sortie. Elle avait la main sur la clenche et prit la parole.

Tu n'as plus besoin de faire semblant Clint. Ça a du être terrible pour toi... Pendant deux années... faire semblant de m'aimer...

Elle passa la porte pour ne pas laisser Clint répondre. Ce dernier ne laissa paraître aucune émotion. Il engagea le pas et descendit les escaliers pour l'entendre dans la voiture. June ferma la porte et alla le rejoindre. A nouveau le retour se déroula sans un mot. Arrivé dans le salon, Clint salua Thor et Captain America d'un geste de la main. Quand à June elle resta figée, sans trop savoir quoi dire devant l'état du salon. Thor lui fit un signe de la main pour la saluer, quant à Steven, il lui sera la main en guise de bienvenue.

J'ai hâte de voir de quoi vous êtes capable.

June étonnée de voir qu'il connaissait son pouvoir, jeta un regard à Banner. Elle comprit qu'il leur avait raconté son histoire. C'était peut-être plus simple ainsi. Elle regarda autour d'elle et répondu à Steven.

Je crois que vous avez déjà une belle démonstration ici.

Tout deux affichèrent un sourire pour dédramatiser. Stark proposa de prendre le sac de la jeune fille et la dirigea dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il posa le sac sur le lit et ne pu s'empêcher de lui poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

Alors avec Barton... ?

Que veux tu qu'il se passe... Il est toujours avec Natasha, et ce n'était qu'une mission.

Stark, mécontent de cette réponse, laissa June s'installer et passa la porte avant de lui laisser une dernière remarque.

- Tu sais June... Il n'est pas avec Natasha... Il ne l'a jamais était...


	5. Chapter 5

June s'assit doucement sur le coin du lit après l'annonce de Stark qui venait de l'assommer. Qu'entendait-il par là ? Et quant bien même, Clint n'était peut-être pas avec Natasha, mais il ne l'avait aimé que pour une mission. June sourit nerveusement. Elle se rappela que Clint était un très bon agent, et qu'il avait très bien réussi sa mission. Elle était follement amoureuse de cet homme, et elle en souffrait toujours autant. Le fait de se retrouver à nouveau à ses cotés allait être difficile à supporter mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Et puis, il y avait Banner et Stark qu'elle appréciait plus particulièrement qui lui manquaient tellement depuis toutes ses années.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, sourcils froncés, elle se frotta les yeux. Un mal de tête s'empara d'elle, toutes ses émotions l'avaient épuisées. Après un bon moment de repos, elle ouvrit les yeux, soupira, son mal de tête était toujours là. Elle prit malgré tout son courage à deux mains et après une grande inspiration, elle se releva et décida de rejoindre le salon... Ah oui le salon qu'elle avait totalement retourné quelques heures plutôt dans la journée. Elle avait oublié ce petit détail. Elle se dépêcha dans l'intention de tout remettre à sa place.

Arrivée dans la pièce, les Avengers était autour de la table base toujours avec les documents de Fury. June gênée, remarqua que le salon était à nouveau dans son état « normal ». Ils avaient sûrement rangés pendant sa sieste.

- Eh bien ma belle, ne reste pas plantée là. Viens !

- C'est gentil Tony, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envi d'être impliqué dans les plans du SHIELD.

- Et c'est tellement dommage, tu pourrais être utile.

- Ou tous nous tuer !

June jeta un regard noir en direction de Natasha qui venait de lui lancer un pique. Qu'avait elle à lui reprocher. Natasha avait ce qu'elle rêvait... Clint à ses cotés. Elle décida d'oublier la remarque de la jolie rousse, pour laisser reprendre Stark.

- Non mais sérieusement, j'ai conçu une salle d'entraînement au dernier étage ouverte sur l'extérieur. On va tous un peu s'entraîner, dans la soirée, tu veux te joindre à nous. Ou au moins venir admirer la vue.

June allait refuser l'invitation de Stark quand Thor prit la parole.

- Banner nous a parler de ce que tu savais faire, j'aimerai te voir à l'action.

Elle hésita un instant.

- Je crois qu'il veut voir de quoi tu es capable miss ! Et puis tu ne peux pas refuser ça au Dieu du Tonnerre !

June sourit. Stark savait très bien en lui disant cela qu'elle ne refuserai pas. Elle accepta dans l'espoir de voir Thor à l'œuvre aussi. Elle se tourna vers Captain et lui demanda de quels dons avait-il exactement. Ce dernier gêné, se gratta nerveusement la tête. Il allait répondre quand Stark lui coupa la parole.

- Alors lui c'est l'homme parfait. Intelligent, fort, rapide, agile, résistant et endurant, plus que n'importe qui !

Le blondiné, encore plus gêné à présent, sourit nerveusement. On aurait dit que Stark essayait de le proposer à la vente. Comme toujours, il savait comment faire rire June.

- Sérieusement je suis un ancien « super -soldat » de la guerre.

- Décongelé ! _(dit Stark)_

June qui ne comprenait pas vraiment tout, voulait en savoir plus. Après tout, ils connaissaient tous son histoire, il était normal qu'à leur tour, ils racontent la leur. Ils s'installèrent et commencèrent chacun leur récit. Captain et Thor, puis Stark raconta comment leur équipe vu le jour.

L'heure de l'entraînement ne tarda à arriver. Ils enfilèrent tous leurs combinaisons sauf Banner qui décida qu'il était bien plus raisonnable de se mettre simplement de coté, pas besoin d'entraînement pour Hulk. Natasha s'approcha de Stark pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Tu crois sincèrement que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser s'entraîner ?!

- Natasha, laisses la donc un peu tranquille !

C'était l'archer qui avait très bien entendu ce que la rouquine venait de dire à Stark qui l'interrompit. Il ne disait rien depuis son retour de l'appartement de June, mais il était curieux de voir comment elle se débrouillait après deux années passés loin d'elle.

Tout d'abord Thor fut une démonstration de sa force, on pouvait voir le ciel qui auparavant était parsemé d'étoiles, se couvrit, le tonnerre grondait, les éclaires aveuglait ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, Natasha tirait avec son pistolet favoris sur une cible un peu plus loin au fond de la salle, quand à Clint, il restait dans un coin pour tout observé, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à s'entraîner.

Stark revêtu son armure pour faire face à June. Il la pointa avec son bras armé. Et lui demanda si elle était prête.

- Non mais attends Tony, tu vas vraiment lui tirai dessus ? Même moi j'ai dit mal à éviter tes attaques.

June sourit en voyant Captain se faire du soucis pour elle. Elle avait d'autant plus envi de lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Elle releva ces manches et fit un signe de la tête pour que Stark commence. Il lui envoya une rafale de balles. Clint qui était resté de coté et avait ignorait ce qu'il se passait auparavant; se raidit en voyant l'attaque de Stark. Il n'y allait pas de main morte pour une première fois. Il grinça des dents. Quant à June, qui avait oublié tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, se concentra sur les balles qui venait de sortir du canon de Stark, une, puis deux, trois... vingt cinq balles exactement. Et l'une après l'autre s'arrêtèrent à quelques centimètres du corps de June, pour retomber au sol bruyamment. Clint se détendit, décidément elle n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités. Captain et Thor étaient impressionnés. Banner quand à lui était très calme. Il réussissait à contrôler son stresse sans pour autant ne pas se faire du souci pour sa protéger. Mais ce n'était pas fini. June choisi une balle qui étaient au sol, rien qu'avec son esprit, elle le dirigea droit vers la tête de Thor. Celui-ci n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. La balle s'arrêta à un demi centimètre du visage du Dieu, pour retomber au sol.

- Alors Dieu du Tonnerre, cela vous plaît comme démonstration ?

- Humm...

Mécontente de cette réponse, elle fixa la statue qui se trouva à coté de Clint. Elle l'arracha de son socle, elle devait peser des tonnes. Mais June ne transpirait même pas. Elle l'envoya directement sur Thor qui l'explosa avec son marteau, sans aucune difficulté.

- Quoi d'autre ? J'attends !

June commençait à avoir du mal à se contenir. La pression montait en elle. Elle se plaça devant Thor et le souleva, lui arracha son marteau. Celui-ci essaya de le rappeler mais impossible, la force qu'exerçait June sur le marteau était trop grande. Thor avoua à June qu'elle était très forte. Satisfaite, elle relâcha la pression avec un certain plaisir.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'une jeune fille comme toi puisse arriver à contrôler mon marteau. Personne n'a pu y parvenir avant toi.

- Quand je te dis qu'elle serrait super dans notre équipe, même pour la mission !

Stark en rajouta une couche. June était heureuse d'avoir impressionné par ses pouvoirs sans faire de blessé, juste la statue qui en avait fait les frais.

Chacun d'entre eux terminèrent de s'entraîner tard dans la soirée, et après une bonne douche June rejoignit sa chambre.

En serviette, elle fouilla dans son sac pour sortir son pyjama, un vulgaire t-shirt, bien trop grand pour être le sien. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Elle enfila rapidement son t-shirt. Elle ouvrit la porte et vu Clint adossé contre le mur d'en face. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne dit pas un mot.

- Je peux entrer ?

Elle le laissa passer et referma la porte derrière lui. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, elle fixait le sol ne voulant pas croiser son regard. Mais cette chaleur familière depuis quelques heures remonta jusqu'à ses joues. Et à nouveau une enclume prit place dans son estomac. Clint regarda la chambre de la jeune fille, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire pour expliquer sa venue aussi tard.

- Tu as était impressionnante tout à l'heure...

- Merci... Mais tu sais que je suis capable de plus...

- Humm...

- Pourquoi es-tu là Clint ? Natasha est au courant ?

Elle savait quand posant cette question l'archer allait réagir, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait tellement de choses à lui dire depuis ces deux années passées loin de lui. Tellement de questions restées en réponses.

- Sors toi ça de la tête June. Natasha et moi, on n'est sommes pas ensemble. On ne l'a jamais était. Le jour où tu nous a vu ensemble...

- Arrêtes Clint. Je ne veux pas entendre tes explications...

Clint s'approcha d'elle, assez près pour sentir la respiration de June s'accélérer à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Elle n'osait toujours pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa sa main droite sous le menton de la jeune fille, il redressa son visage et vu qu'elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il était désemparé. Il se rapprocha d'elle et posa la tête à coté de son visage, le front plaqué contre la porte. June senti la chaleur de son souffle dans la nuque. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Cette sensation lui rappela ces moments intimes qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Clint chuchota au creux de son oreille.

- Je n'ai pas toujours fait semblant avec toi.

June avait la respiration coupée et le cœur qui s'accélérait. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses idées n'étaient plus très claire. Elle tremblait. Clint était le seul à avoir ce don de la mettre dans des états pareils. Ses mots qu'elle avait attendu depuis tellement de temps. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, pourquoi lui avait il dit ça. Encore une mission ? L'agent Fury avait très bien pu engager Clint pour la convaincre de les aider pour la mission. Elle se contrôla de toutes ses forces pour ne rien casser dans la chambre. Elle posa ses mains tremblantes, sur le torse de son archer. Le repoussa doucement. Leva les yeux pour croiser son regard. Elle n'avait envi que d'une chose, que ses mots soient vrais, qu'il lui dise qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour elle. Elle avait envi de l'embrasser, de passer la nuit avec lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas le croire, c'était au dessus de ces forces. Elle voulait se protéger avant tout.

- Laisses moi Clint.

- June, je suis venu ici pour...

- Je t'en prit...

- Mais laisses moi te...

- VAS T'EN !

June hurlait. L'armoire de la chambre était tombée, brisée au sol, les vitres étaient fissurées, les cadres avait volé à travers de la pièce. Et la porte alla se briser sur le mur de la chambre d'en face, celle de Steven. Clint s'éloigna de la jeune fille, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était dans un état second, et le seul moyen de la calmer s'était de s'éloigner d'elle. Captain et Natasha qui avait les chambres les plus proches de celle de June, étaient dans le couloir, assistant à la scène sans vraiment pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Clint désemparé, se résout à partir de la pièce bientôt suivi par sa collègue. June qui avait vu Natasha suivre Clint s'écroula à genoux au sol. Captain alla lui porter son aide. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire mais écouta son instinct, et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant pour qu'elle se calme ignorant totalement que dans cet état June ne se contrôlait plus et était capable du pire. Stark et Banner arrivèrent une fois la scène terminée. Un trou dans le mur, la chambre dévasté... Que c'était-il passé. Ils interrogèrent du regard Captain qui tenait la jeune fille en pleur dans ses bras.

Barton...

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Un grand merci de me suivre depuis que j'ai reprit cette fic ! Et surtout pour les commentaires, ça fait tellement plaisir !**

**J'espère que la petite partie « action » vous a plus, j'avoue que je ne suis pas trop douée pour ce genre de scène ^^ Et la relation Clint – June, que j'ai mis en place vous plaît aussi ^^ **

**A très viiiiite ! Bisouilles !**


	6. Chapter 6

Clint rejoint sa chambre bientôt suivi par Natasha. Habituellement calme, il se mit hors de lui et donna un coup de poing dans le miroir qui se trouvait à sa portée. Il avait la main en sang, mais cela lui importait peu. Il s'assit au bord du lit et prit son visage entre ses mains. Natasha n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son ami comme ça, lui qui était toujours paisible, et ne montrait aucune de ses émotions. Elle s'accroupit en face de lui et prit sa main ensanglantée dans le but de la soigner. Mais Clint lui arracha des mains en grinçant des dents.

- Laisses moi Nat'

- Faut soigner ça, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Laisses moi voir !

La rouquine ne laissa pas le choix à l'archer, elle lui reprit sa main de force. Elle alla chercher une serviette qu'elle humidifia à l'eau chaude et tamponna la main de son ami.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit d'aller la voir ? Tu sais comment elle réagit en ta présence, elle n'est plus stable comme quand on l'a connu.

- Et c'est de ma faute...

- Ne dis pas ça Clint. Nous sommes des agents, on doit faire certaines missions même si elles sont difficiles à gérer.

- Arrêtes ! Tu ne peux dire ça. C'était pas une mission ordinaire, j'aurai préféré cent fois risquer ma vie face à Loki ou un autre cinglé de son genre.

Natasha ne disait plus rien. Elle termina d'essuyer la main de Clint. Par chance il n'y avait pas d'éclat de verre dans la peau, juste quelques coupures. Clint était perdu, il fixait le sol sans rien dire. Natasha ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Cela lui rappelait, il y a quelques années, quand il était en mission, il se posait déjà des questions, le sens moral de cette mission mais aussi ses sentiments réels envers June. Natasha ne voulait pas se l'avouer mais Clint avait bien eu des sentiments pour la jeune fille. Comment aurait-il pu faire semblant pendant deux ans...

Quand Clint était avec June tout paressait si simple et naturel. Alors qu'elle n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments pour lui, du moins pas depuis le jour où June détruit la moitié du centre. Elle l'avait embrassé et c'était pour cela que June s'était mise hors d'elle. Mais le plus dur pour Natasha n'était pas de voir tout s'écrouler autour d'elle mais le rejet de Clint, qui la considérait comme une collègue, une amie, une sœur mais rien de plus.

Natasha sorti de ses pensées. Clint n'avait pas bougé. Elle se leva, le plaqua contre le lit et s'allongea sur lui. Clint se laissa faire. Natasha passa sa main sur le visage grave de l'archer. Il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Elle l'embrassa dans le cou, pour remonter doucement vers ses lèvres. Ses mains se glissèrent sous le t-shirt de Clint, elle parcouru ses abdominaux, son torse, son corps tout entier. Les baisers devenaient de plus en plus intenses. Natasha murmura au creux de son oreille « Avec moi se sera sans danger ». Clint se raidit. « Avec elle ». Ce n'était pas « avec elle » qu'il voulait être, ce n'est pas à « elle » qu'il pensait. Il l'a prit par les épaules pour la décrocher de ses lèvres.

- Désolé Natasha, je ne peux pas...

Elle sourit comme pour masquer sa peine. Elle se releva doucement et laissa Clint se rasseoir. Elle était déçue, mais décidément le cœur de Clint ne lui appartenait pas. Il fallait qu'elle se contente d'être sa coéquipière. Elle fit volt face et glissa un « bonne nuit » avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Clint alla se rincer le visage dans la salle de bain. Il était complètement perdu. Et sa main qui s'était remise à saigner. Il arracha un bout de t-shirt en guise de pansement. Il ne voulait pas sortir de sa chambre, devoir tout expliquer aux autres, lui-même ne trouvait pas d'explication à certaines choses. Il alla se coucher, demain sera un autre jour...

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre bout du couloir, Steven avait allongé June dans sa chambre, celle de la jeune fille étant dévastée. Elle s'était calmée et s'était même endormit. Il l'a laissa tranquille pour rejoindre Stark et Banner qui l'attendaient à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Elle s'est finalement endormie.

- Tant mieux. Il faut qu'elle se repose. Mais qu'est ce que Barton faisait là, il sait très bien comment elle peut réagir en sa présence. D'ailleurs toi, tu as eu beaucoup de chance qu'il ne t'arrive rien.

Banner remercie Captain du regard. C'est vrai que le jeune homme n'avait pas réfléchi aux conséquences de ce qu'il faisait. Elle aurait très bien pu le tuer dans l'état dans lequel elle était. Stark regarda avec tristesse l'état de la chambre de June. Il était bon pour tout réparer et nettoyer, encore une fois. Mais ce n'était rien comparer à la fois où June avait détruit le centre où elle se trouvait.

C'était là-bas qu'il l'avait connu, en même temps que l'agent Barton et l'agent Rumanoff. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec June, elle était très cultivée et très intelligente pour son jeune age et il était fasciné par son pouvoir qui défiait toutes les lois de la physique. Le jour de l'incident, Stark avait vu June devenir une autre personne, toute personne s'approchant d'elle, qui voulait la maîtriser, se faisait réduire en cendres, où s'il avait de la chance ne se faisait qu'arracher un membre. Elle, qui pourtant était si calme et réfléchie, sûrement grâce à la stabilité que lui offrait Clint. Elle s'accrochait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage. Elle se battait pour lui, elle progressait pour lui, elle subissait tous ses examens pour être avec lui. Elle le voyait partir des semaines en mission mais elle l'attendait tendrement. Jusqu'au jour où il en embrassa une autre... Une de ses amies. Son monde s'écroulait. Stark sorti de ses pensées.

- Captain, je vais te proposer une autre chambre pour cette nuit.

- Ne t'embêtes pas Tony, je vais rester à son chevet. Elle risque d'être un peu perdu à son réveil, dans une autre chambre, et puis je pense qu'il vaut mieux que quelqu'un la surveille ces prochaines heures.

Banner sourit en voyant ce jeune homme prendre soin de sa protégée. Il le laissa donc rejoindre sa chambre. Stark et Banner en fit de même.

Steven se plaça à coté de la jeune fille, elle tremblait. Il remonta la couverture de la jeune fille jusqu'aux épaules de peur qu'elle attrape froid. Elle semblait malgré tout apaisée. Il lui essuya les larmes qui avaient perlé aux bords de ces yeux. Il se retira et alla s'asseoir au sol contre le mur et s'endormit dans cette position, le réveil risquait d'être difficile. A l'aube, June commença à s'agiter dans le lit, et hurla en se réveillant. Une mauvais rêve apparemment. Steven sorti des siens assez brutalement et alla rejoindre June sur le lit. Il l'a prit par les épaules pour la rassurer.

- Tout vas bien, c'était juste un cauchemar.

- Je... Je suis où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé.. ?

- Tu es dans ma chambre, la tienne est...

June qui fronçait les sourcils se rappela de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle sorti rapidement du lit en repoussant Steven pour voir les dégâts qu'elle avait fait. Il n'y avait plus de porte, plus de vitres, plus d'armoire... plus rien... Elle serra le poing. Encore une fois elle n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler à cause de ses sentiments pour Clint. Clint... où était-il maintenant, elle l'avait vu repartir avec Natasha. Peu importe, elle secoua la tête comme pour ne plus y penser. Banner arriva dans le couloir et se dépêcha de prendre des nouvelles de June.

- Comment te sens tu ?

- Ça va... Mieux que cette chambre en tout cas.

- Ce n'est pas le plus important. Il faut que tu te reposes.

- C'est bon, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Mais je crois que je vais passer un petit bout de temps à m'entraîner, sinon je crois que Tony va me mettre à la porte !

Banner sourit. Il reconnaissait bien là sa petite protégée. Toujours à retrouver sa bonne humeur et voir le bon coté des choses dans toutes les situations. Steven lui chercha son sac dans les décombres et lui proposa la douche de sa chambre.

- Je te remercie Steve.

- Oh c'est juste une douche.

- Je parles pour hier soir. Peu de personne serait venu à mon aide dans des moments pareils.

Steven était un peu gêné. Il sourit à la jeune fille qui était toujours uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt mais c'était comme s'il ne l'avait seulement remarquer à l'instant. Il se choqua lui-même en la regardant sous toutes ses coutures. Il rougit et sorti de la pièce pour laisser la jeune fille se préparer.

Elle passa la mâtiné à aider Stark à ranger la chambre. Cela lui permettait de ne plus penser à autre chose... à Lui.

Dans l'après-midi, June monta seule au dernier étage dans le but de s'entraîner. Elle s'était excusée une vingtaines de fois dans l'après-midi auprès de Stark pour lui avoir encore détruit une partie de sa nouvelle tour. Elle voulait avant tout réussir à maîtriser ses pouvoirs pour que cela n'arrive plus. Arrivée dans la pièce d'entraînement, elle vu l'arc de Clint et ses flèches posés au sol. Elle eu la gorge serrée et du mal à déglutir. Elle le chercha du regard. Il était à l'extérieur, appuyé sur la rambarde regardant l'horizon. Deux choix s'offraient à elle. Fuir encore une fois ou affronter à nouveau Clint pour mettre les choses au claire et s'excuser de son comportement d'hier soir. Elle avait tellement envi de le voir que son choix se fit rapidement dans sa tête. Elle passa la baie vitrée et se plaça derrière l'archer.

- ...Salut

Clint se retourna simplement en guise de réponse, sans un mot. Elle alla se placer à coté de celui-ci et vu qu'une de ses mains était bandée et sa curiosité prit le dessus.

- Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Dommage collatéral...

Il était froid. Il n'était plus comme hier soir, son visage était sans émotions. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé. Il continuait à regarder l'horizon en silence. June était gênée, elle ne trouvait plus quoi que ce soit à dire. Après cinq minutes sans un mot, qui lui paraissait des heures, Clint se redressa, lâcha la rambarde.

- Je vais partir.

Il avait dit ça avec tellement de légèreté. Était-il conscient que pour elle c'était bien plus compliqué qu'une simple phrase. Tout se bousculait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Partir ? Mais où ça ? Combien de temps ? Est-ce qu'il reviendra ? Mais aucune de ces questions sorties de sa bouche.

- Et votre mission ?

- Pff comme si ça t'importait.

Il le savait très bien, elle ne se préoccupait pas de la mission. Mais toujours rien, elle n'arrivait rien à lui dire d'autre.

- Je reviendrai la veille de la mission. Ça ira très bien aussi.

June se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il allait revenir, mais quand ? Et pourquoi partait-il ? Elle avait envi de lui dire tellement de choses pour le retenir, le garder à ses cotés. Mais encore une fois sa raison prit le dessus, elle se tait. Il fit demi tour pour se diriger à l'intérieur.

- Prends soin de toi...

Il ne s'était toujours pas retourné, il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il gardait sa carapace qu'il affichait habituellement, il savait que s'il se retournait il la verrait pleurer. Elle était si sensible, et c'est bien cela qui le touchait. Elle avait ce don de toucher le cœur froid de l'archer et de faire remonter à la surface une facette que peu de personnes connaissait.

June était restée plantée là, les larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues. Le voir s'éloigner était tellement douloureux. Mais il avait dit qu'il reviendrait pour la mission... Cette mission devenait un peu plus inintéressante à ses yeux...

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Voilà voilà... J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours autant ^^ Et que vous vous faites pleins de films sur les suites possibles de mon histoire ^^ hihi**

**Je me répète mais merci pour vos commentaires, ils sont de plus en plus nombreux ! Et c'est ça qui me motive à écrire ! Merciiiii:)**

**A très viite !**

**Bisouilles **


	7. Chapter 7

June passa quelques heures à regarder l'horizon, la vue était magnifique. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle avait besoin de temps pour tout remettre en ordre. Banner arriva en trombe derrière elle. Il la fit sursauter.

- Ah tu es là !

- Tu me cherchais ?

- Oui, j'ai apprit que Barton était parti et j'ai eu peur que tu...

A l'annonce de son nom, elle reprit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur, comme si elle revivait la scène une deuxième fois. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Que je fasse exploser la moitié de la tour ?

Banner afficha un sourire en coin. Elle le connaissait aussi bien qu'il la connaissait. Il s'inquiétait pour elle toujours comme un père pour sa fille. C'est bien pour cela que June cacha sa tristesse devant l'homme qui lui avait rendu sa liberté deux années plus tôt. Il l'emmena au salon où tout le monde était à table autour d'une pizza, et à la plus grande surprise de June, Natasha était là. Clint était donc parti seul. Stark tenait à bout de bras un bloc de feuille et tournait autour de la table. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi il s'agissait. Mais apparemment lui et Thor n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord. June les interrompit.

- Vous discutez de votre mission...

Stark étonné, s'arrêta net de parler. Il regarda June les yeux écarquillés.

- Euh oui, pourquoi ? Tu t'y intéresse tout d'un coup ?

- Non comme ça... Je vous entendu en parler c'est tout.

- Ah alors rien à voir avec le fait que l'Agent Barton revienne la veille de la mission.

Banner et Stark éclatèrent de rire quand il vit la mine de June après avoir était démasquée. C'était tellement flagrant et prévisible. Quand à Natasha elle ne releva pas la tête du dossier. Elle essayait d'ignorer les propos de June, parce qu'à cause d'elle, Clint était parti. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment expliqué les raisons de son départ, ni à elle, ni aux autres Avengers. Stark jeta le dossier au bout de la table où s'était placé June.

- Si jamais ça t'intéresse. Il y a tout le descriptif de la mission. Et la date bien sûr !

Il avait du mal à se retenir de rire mais il espérait encore que June se mêle à eux pour cette mission. June fixait le tas de feuille quelques secondes à coté d'elle, et se décida à le prendre.

- Juste au cas où...

Stark ne pu se retenir d'afficher un grand sourire. Contrairement à Natasha qui se leva brutalement et sortie de la pièce en claquant la porte. June grimaça devant l'ambiance qu'elle venait d'instaurer.

- Bon j'vous laisse, deux trois choses à faire dans ma chambre.

Elle s'éclipsa avant que Stark se moque d'elle à nouveau et que d'autre lui pose des questions. Elle se dépêcha de s'asseoir sur son lit, toujours le dossier en les mains. Elle le feuilleta rapidement.

… _Mission 6.0 … Avengers engagés … New York … Pont de Manhattan … Transport … _

… _Bombe atomique … Jeudi 18 mai … _

On y était... Le 18 mai, c'était dans dix jours. Il ne lui restait que neuf jours à attendre pour revoir Clint. Elle posa le dossier à côté d'elle. Elle se frotta le visage avec ses mains. Elle s'était jurée de ne pas se mêler d'une mission du SHIELD. Après tout, les Avengers étaient bien assez nombreux et forts pour s'en occuper. Elle se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit et fixa le plafond. Elle se parla à elle même à haute voix.

- Une bombe atomique... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire avec ça en plein New York ?! Il y a vraiment que le SHIELD pour se mêler de ça ! Et engager des vies humaines comme ça, ils en ont vraiment rien à faire comme toujours !

Quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte la sorti de son monologue.

- Je peux entré, c'est Captain.

- Oui oui entres, c'est ouvert.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Je vais faire un peu de sport en-haut, j'me demandais si tu voulais peut-être venir avec moi... enfin pour t'entraîner.

- Oh tu sais le sport c'est pas vraiment fait pour moi.

- Tu as déjà essayé le sac de frappe... ça défoule ! Ça pourrait peut-être te faire du bien ?!

Il avait raison. Ça ne pouvait que lui faire du bien. Elle pourrait se défouler autrement qu'en détruisant une pièce par exemple.

- Je me change et je te rejoins en haut alors.

Steven sourit et alla rejoindre la salle d'entraînement. June se changea. Elle mit plusieurs minutes à mettre la main sur son unique jogging qui avait déjà quatre ans. Le sport n'était vraiment pas son passe-temps favori. Elle était beaucoup plus intellectuelle. Elle entraînait son esprit et non son corps depuis qu'elle s'était enfuit du SHIELD. Évidemment là-bas, elle avait un entraînement physique strict et s'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle n'appréciait plus vraiment le sport.

Elle monta enfin rejoindre Captain qui était entrain de taper dans un sac de frappe. Il était en sueur, son t-shirt était humide et lui collé bien au corps ce qui révélait sont corps musclé. June n'avait pas dit un mot, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'admirer sa musculature parfaite. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle racla sa gorge pour signaler à Captain qu'elle était là. Il se retourna et s'essuya le visage avec une serviette.

- Prête ?

June hocha de la tête sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il l'attendait. Steve lui lança des gants qu'elle attrapa avec difficulté. Elle était maladroite. Elle enfila le premier puis eu du mal à enfiler le deuxième correctement. Steve était amusé par la situation et alla l'aider.

- Quand je te dis que le sport c'est pas mon truc.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te montrer comment faire.

Elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée. Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'avait plus fait de sport, et elle s'énervait vite, et quand elle s'énervait, cela pouvait faire quelques dégâts. Elle se plaça devant le sac de frappe et adopta la position que Captain lui montrait. Lui se plaça derrière le sac et lui demanda de frapper de toutes ses forces. June prit un air grave pour se concentrer et lança son premier poing vers le sac. Il bougeait à peine. Puis l'autre poing rata presque la cible. Captain étouffa un rire.

- Moques toi ! Je t'avais dit que le sport c'était pas pour moi.

June fit demi tour et voulait tout arrêtait. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on se moque d'elle. Captain couru la rattraper en l'attrapant par la main.

- Attends je vais te montrer comment faire.

Il afficha le plus beau de ses sourires pour la convaincre. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le choix, il l'a tira jusqu'au sac de frappe. Cette fois-ci, il se plaça derrière elle, et prit les mains de la jeune fille entre chacune des siens. Il était beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Elle sentit le corps musclé de Steven s'enrouler autour d'elle. Elle était gênée. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi proche d'elle à part Clint. Elle regarda ces bras musclés à coté des siens. Elle pouvait se sentir protéger dans ses bras même si elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin.

- Le direct droit avant.

Il lança rapidement le poing droit de June sur le sac avec plus de force que tout à l'heure. De la même manière, il lui montra le crochet du gauche et l'uppercut, toujours collé à la jeune fille. Après ses explications, il se rendit compte qu'elle était gênée. Il s'éloigna doucement d'elle en lui lâchant ses mains. Il évita son regard et alla se placer à nouveau derrière le sac de frappe.

Elle reprit sa concentration en secouant la tête de droite à gauche et commença à enchaîner les coups. On pouvait dire qu'elle était vite à l'aise. Au départ elle ne pensait à rien, puis des images défilèrent devant ses yeux. Tout d'abord l'Agent Fury, les coups de la jeune fille devenaient plus rapides, puis Clint était à coté de lui, elle fronça les sourcils. Il était bientôt rejoint par Natasha, les coups devenaient plus forts, June transpirait sans s'en rendre compte. Elle continuait à frapper mais elle avait oublié tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Puis Natasha se rapprocha de Clint pour l'embrasser. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle hurla et frappa le sac comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Son esprit s'emballa et elle envoya le sac de frappe avec Captain sur le mur d'en face. Le bruit sourd du corps de Captain écrasé contre le mur la sorti de son cauchemar éveillé. Elle reprit ses esprits et vu Captain assis contre le mur, le sac de frappe sur les genoux. Elle couru le rejoindre et envoya valser le sac avec son esprit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Steven était un peu sonné mais rien de cassé.

- Tu vas bien ? Oh je suis désolé, j'ai pas réussi à me contrôler et puis je...

- On peut dire que tu apprends vite !

June s'arrêta de parler en voyant Steve qui allait plutôt bien et qui plaisantait. Il se releva tout seul. Il avait un peu mal à l'épaule et grimaça en la remettant en place et saignait un peu du crane. Il faut dire que June n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Il y avait la marque du corps de Steve dans le mur.

- Je crois que l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui.

- On devrait peut-être allé voir Bruce pour ta blessure à la tête.

Steve qui n'avait pas senti de douleur à la tête, vérifia les dires de la jeune fille en touchant son crâne. Il avait la main couverte de sang.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Il se dirigèrent vers le laboratoire du Dr Banner, il y était souvent à cette heure ci. En voyant Captain arrivait dans cet était, il questionna June du regard.

- Je suis désolé... Je taper un peu fort et puis il...

- C'est bon je te dis, arrêtes de t'excuser.

Captain expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé à Banner. June faisait les cents pas en continuant à s'excuser. Grâce à la robustesse de Captain, il n'avait pas grand chose. Sa blessure au crâne s'était arrêtée de saigner. Plus de peur que de mal.

- Eh bien Captain, maintenant tu connais la puissance de la demoiselle.

- Oui et je risque pas de m'y frotter une nouvelle fois.

June ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, elle était gêné d'avoir fait du mal à Steve et plutôt satisfaite qu'il est vu son pouvoir à l'œuvre. Ils remercièrent tous les deux Banner et sorti ensemble de la pièce pour rejoindre leur chambre respective.

Arrivé dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Natasha. Elle était toujours affectée par le départ de Clint mais surtout par son rejet la nuit dernière. Elle remarqua le sang sur le t-shirt de Captain et la plaie qui se dessinait sur son front.

- Tu vas nous en blesser combien comme ça avant notre mission ?

D'habitude elle n'était pas si agressive, mais depuis que June était revenue dans sa vie, elle avait l'impression de perdre à nouveau Clint. Depuis deux ans ils s'étaient vraiment rapprocher, jusqu'à faire penser aux autres qu'ils étaient ensemble. A nouveau, il s'éloignait d'elle et se rapprochait de June. Celle-ci décida d'ignorer la remarque de la rouquine et continua son chemin avec Steve. C'était plus fort qu'elle, Natasha avait la rage au ventre, elle s'était laissée aller à ses sentiments la veille avec Clint, qui l'avait repoussé et s'en est allé.

- Déjà que tu as fait fuir Clint.

Là s'en était trop. Elle ne pouvait l'ignorer une fois de plus. Elle se retourna et rattrapa Natasha.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- A ton avis, pourquoi Clint est parti ? Tu as failli le tuer la nuit dernière ! Apprends à te contrôler !

Natasha hurlait dans la couloir, et June luttait pour rester calme. Steven voulait intervenir, il savait trop bien de quoi était capable June. Mais s'interposer entre deux femmes était aussi très risqué, surtout entre ses deux là. Il restait à proximité si jamais la discussion tournait mal. Mais June ne disait rien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux causes du départ de Clint. Du moins elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Clint croit qu'elle voulait le tuer. Comment aurait-elle pu lui faire le moindre mal ? Elle était déconcertée. Et si Clint était parti à cause d'elle. Il est vrai que ce matin il était très différent avec elle, il lui en voulait très certainement. Repenser à Lui était douloureux. Elle avait réussi à l'oublier un instant grâce à l'entraînement avec Steven. Elle fixa Natasha un instant, elle voulait lui répondre mais elle n'avait plus la force. Elle fit demi tour et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Steve avait bien essayer de la rejoindre mais elle voulait être seule.

Elle fila sous la douche. Ses larmes se mélangèrent à l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps. Elle se laissa aller et éclata en sanglot. Elle sorti de la douche après plus d'une demi heure, elle avait son t-shirt en guise de pyjama. Il n'était pas tard mais elle ne voulait plus sortir de sa chambre. Elle voulu se coucher mais il y avait toujours le dossier sur son lit. Elle le fixa, le prit dans les mains, hésita pour finalement le jeter dans la poubelle. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça ce soir. Et puis à quoi bon... Dans quelques jours Clint allait revenir, il lui en voudrait toujours, rien n'aura changé. Elle reparti dans ses pensés, des larmes commençaient à s'agglutiner aux bords de ses yeux. Elle sursauta quand Captain toqua à la porte.

- Laisses-moi...

Captain avait entendu la voix tremblante de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser comme ça, seule dans sa chambre. Il entra de force et l'a prit dans ses bras. Surprise elle s'arrêta de pleurer. Elle se blotti contre lui. Elle ne se s'entait plus seule. Il passa une de ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et l'autre dans ces cheveux encore humide. Elle pouvait entendre le cœur du jeune homme battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il resta un moment comme cela, comme pour s'assurait que les larmes n'aillaient plus couler le longs des joues de June. Il lâcha son étreinte, la laissant s'éloigner de lui. Il la regarda tendrement et lui replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Puis plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de June et avec hésitation il l'embrassa. Il la rapprocha doucement de lui, elle était sur la pointe des pieds, leurs corps se touchaient à présent. Leurs respirations accélérèrent simultanément. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrés, mais elles avaient un goût étranger à June. Elle ne connaissait que celle de Clint. Qu'était elle entrain de faire ? Embrasser un autre homme. Son cœur s'emballait, ses mains tremblaient. Steven qui s'entait que June devenait fébrile relâcha ces lèvres et s'excusa.

- Excuses moi mais je ne peux pas Steve...

- Je comprends, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû...

En vrai gentleman, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille et lui souhaita un bonne nuit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se glissa sous la couette. Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir, prit un somnifère et s'endormit.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaît. J'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire (sûrement dû au fait que Clint n'est pas présent ^^)**

**J'attends vos remarques ^^**

**Pour répondre à ****So-darkCorleone****, tu as raison, je me suis inspirée des pouvoirs de Jean dans X-MEN pour les pouvoirs de June ^^ Tu m'as démasquée ! Hihi**


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, June ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle avait dormit plus de douze heures grâce au somnifère prit la veille, mais elle n'était pas pour autant reposée et avait des cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux. Elle resta encore quelques minutes dans son lit à penser à ce qui s'était passé. Puis prit une grande inspiration pour se motiver elle-même à sortir enfin de son lit. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, passer sa journée sous la couette pour éviter les remarques de Natasha et la gène qu'elle éprouverai en voyant Steven.

Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Seule Banner et Stark étaient entrain de déjeuner. Sans un mot elle s'assit à côté de Bruce. Stark la dévisagea du regard.

- Eh bien, t'as une sale mine !

- Mal dormi...

La froideur de la réponse de June était inhabituelle. Elle se servit un café et ne disait plus un mot. Elle touilla son café pendant de longues minutes, elle n'était pas vraiment présente et s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Les deux hommes n'avaient pas osé reprendre leur discussion. Stark se replongea dans son journal. C'est uniquement quand Natasha entra dans la pièce, que June sortie de ses rêveries. June la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'assoit sans la lâcher du regard. Elle était encore blessée par les propos qu'avait tenue Natasha. Celle-ci ne prêta aucune attention à la brunette. La tension entre les deux jeune femme était palpable. June détourna son regard et se concentra sur son café qu'elle continua à touiller nerveusement, bientôt interrompu par Banner qui posa sa main sur la tasse.

- Je pense que ton sucre est bien mélangé maintenant.

June leva son regard vers Banner et le fixa d'un air interrogateur. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué ce qu'elle faisait. Elle regarda une dernière fois Natasha avant de s'enfiler d'une traite son café, jusqu'à se brûler la gorge. Elle se leva sans un mot pour se diriger vers la porte qui s'ouvra devant elle. Thor et Captain entrèrent en éclats de rire. Ils revenaient d'un footing. June détourna son regard pour ne pas croiser celui de Captain qui l'avait pourtant saluer. Elle se faufila entre les deux hommes pour se diriger à nouveau dans sa chambre laissant le reste de l'équipe se poser des questions sur son comportement étrange de ce matin.

June à nouveau seule dans sa chambre alla se passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour essayer de se réveiller. Elle se regarda dans la glace, elle avait vraiment une sale mine, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et des cernes de s'être réveillée trop souvent durant la nuit. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, elle ne pouvait pas passer ses journées à attendre le retour de Clint, à éviter de croisé Captain et Natasha.

Elle décida d'aller dans la salle d'entraînement, tout le monde était en train de déjeuner, elle pouvait être seule pour penser à autre chose. Elle monta au dernier étage et vu le sac de frappe à nouveau en place. Elle avait grand besoin de se défouler. Elle enfila les gants et commença à taper. Les coups s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus rapide sur le sac. Captain avait raison, c'était un réel exutoire pour elle. Les minutes défilèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rendre compte. Elle commençait à prendre goût à ce sport. Elle transpirait comme jamais, elle ne pensait à rien, jusqu'à ce que Steve la surprise en arrivant dernière elle.

- Eh bien tu y a prit goût !

Elle s'était arrêtée net mais ne s'était pas retournée pour autant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Surtout sa réaction ce matin, elle aurait quand même pu le saluer. Elle avait encore des réactions digne d'une adolescente. Captain s'approcha d'elle en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule.

- Je suis désolé pour hier soir mais tu vas pas m'ignorer toute la journée !

- C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'aurai pas du réagir comme ça !

Captain afficha un sourire et lui tendit la main.

- Amis ?

June tout de même gênée par son sourire ravageur, sourit à son tour et serra la main de Captain.

- Amis !

Il la tira vers lui pour la prendre dans ses bras avec un plaisir certain. June ne bougeait plus, elle ne savait plus vraiment comment elle devait réagir. Il l'avait fait intentionnellement. Il relâcha son étreinte et éclata de rire en voyant la mine de la jeune fille. Cette dernière était partagée entre la gêne et l'énervement. Il aimait vraiment se moquer d'elle. Mais la seule chose qu'elle pu faire à cet instant, c'est de lancer un direct droit de toutes ses forces vers l'épaule de Captain. Il ne broncha pas et son rire se renforça. Une réelle amitié était née.

Ils passèrent la matinée à s'entraîner ensemble sans vraiment garder leur sérieux. Quand June n'était pas d'accord avec Steven, elle le faisait virevoltait dans les airs. Malgré sa force, il ne faisait pas le poids face à la jeune fille. Il faut dire qu'elle avait ce don pour le faire craquer et quand bien même il ne voulait pas aller dans le sens de la jeune fille, il n'avait pas le choix. Et quand il s'agissait de se mettre sérieusement au sport, c'est à dire quand Captain avait décidé de faire du vélo elliptique, June en avait décidé autrement. Elle le déconcentra en lui envoyant diverses objets sur lui, pour que finalement réussir à le faire descende de son vélo, elle avait gagné ! Il message était passé, plus de sport. Il lui proposa alors d'aller faire des emplettes en ville avec lui. Elle accepta, sortir de cette tour lui fera un plus grand bien, sous surveillance bien-sur !

Ils partir ensemble dans l'après-midi. Steven qui n'était parti que pou faire quelques courses, n'avait pas prévu que la jeune fille soit si enthousiaste. Il allait bientôt regretter de l'avoir emmener avec lui. Ils traversèrent plusieurs quartiers, de librairies en bibliothèques, elle voulait de nouveau livres. Une fois les bras chargés, ceux de Steven aussi, il eu le droit de souffler un peu, pour ça ils s'installèrent à une terrasse d'un petit café. Il avait les pieds en compote. Suivre une femme qui faisait du shopping n'était pas un mince affaire. Enfin installés, Steve bière à la main profitait du soleil. Il regardait tranquillement les passants contrairement à June, qui fixait chaque personne qui passait devant elle. Il ne fallut que quelques seconde pour que le jeune homme le remarque. Il posa tendrement sa main sur celle de June, ce qui la fit sursauter.

- Il ne t'arrivera rien ici.

Elle avait peur que le SHIELD ne s'en prenne à elle à nouveau et ne pouvait pas le cacher, encore moins au blondinet qui scrutait la moindre de ses actions. Il relâcha sa main et la fixa dans les yeux avec insistance.

- Je ne leur laisserai pas te faire du mal, même s'il s'agissait de Natasha ou de … Clint.

Cette douleur au ventre si familière était réapparue. Son nom. Son manque. Elle n'y avait pas pensé de la journée. Elle ne voulait pas lui laissé paraître sa tristesse et se ressaisit. Ce dernier ne voulait pas la froisser mais lui prouver que lui était sincère dans ses sentiments. Après un moment passé sans un mot. Steven proposa de rentrer.

Ce dernier accompagna June à sa chambre avec sa douzaine de livres pour les ranger sur l'étagère. Une fois que le jeune homme était sortie, June se rendit compte que le dossier de la mission était sur le lit. « Sûrement Stark » pensa-t-elle. Elle voulu le jeter à nouveau mais cela la travaillait tout de même, elle ne voulait pas réellement s'en mêler, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux que ce type mission pour faire ses preuves auprès des Avengers et de Clint. Lui prouver qu'elle n'avait plus de mal à se contrôler et qu'elle ne ferait de mal à personne. Alors peut-être que le SHIELD l'a laisserai enfin en paix, alors peut-être que Clint aura une autre opinion d'elle... Elle se rassit doucement sur le lit et se mit à lire en détail la mission qui attendait les Avengers.

Il était question d'un transport d'une bombe atomique qu'il fallait garder sous contrôle pour éviter une catastrophe. L'itinéraire restait encore à choisir. Le SHIELD laissait une marge de manœuvre aux Avengers. L'organisation avait peur d'une attaque terroriste et le président voulait à tout prix que ce soit les Avengers qui s'occupent de ce cas.

La lecture terminée, elle se dirigea, dossier à la main dans le salon et questionna Stark.

- Comment je pourrais vous être utile ?

Il ne comprit de quoi elle voulait parler, qu'après avoir reconnu le dossier dans la main de June.

- Et bien comme tu as pu le lire, c'est une bombe très sensible, si quelqu'un la déclenche, se serait une réelle catastrophe. Et je pense que si cela arrivait, ce que je ne souhaite pas, tu serais la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Tony je crois que là tu délires un peu. Je ne suis pas capable de ce genre de chose.

- Comment peux tu en être sûre ? Tu n'as jamais essayé !

- Tu es fou !

Et pourtant il avait sûrement raison. Si la bombe était déclenchée, Stark et les autres ne pourraient que fuir. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû faire à ce moment là, regarder la ville s'écrouler devant ses yeux. Regarder ses amis périrent... Elle avait déjà suivit un entraînement qui consistait à contenir un feu par exemple, ou encore le maîtriser pour qu'il ne se propage. Mais jamais de bombe, et encore moins une bombe atomique.

- Et si je veux bien vous aider...

- C'est trop risquer !

C'était Captain qui s'était opposé aux idées de la jeune fille. Celle-ci n'était pas surprise par la réaction de son ami, mais sa décision était prise. Elle voulait prouver sa valeur aux yeux de tous et allait faire parti de la mission.

- Tony, j'aurai besoin de m'entraîner.

- Aucun soucis, je pensais commencer par des petites grenades puis j'ai confectionné trois, quatre prototype de bombes, on pourra commencer par là.

Il était tout enthousiaste à l'idée que la demoiselle les aides à cette mission. Seul Steven était partagé sur cet avis. Ils se mirent tous autour d'une table pour discuter du nouveau plan jusque tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain l'entraînement commença tôt. Stark avait enfilé son armure. Quand aux autres, ils étaient restés derrière la vitre de protection.

Une première grenade sortie du bras de l'armure de Stark, June n'eut le temps de rien faire, elle explosa pour faire un trou dans le sol. Stark grimaça. Encore des réparations...

- Le tout est de contenir l'énergie provoquée par cette grenade et de la faire imploser. Si tu arrive à faire cela, il n'en ressortira que de la fumée inoffensive.

Il était beaucoup plus sérieux qu'à son habitude. Pour la deuxième grenade, June réussi à contenir la bombe pour la faire exploser dans les airs, un peu mieux... Puis se poursuivit plusieurs tires. A chacun d'eux, June s'améliorait. Elle commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'aise au plus grand soulagement de Banner et Captain. Cependant ce genre d'entraînement l'épuisait et Stark l'avait bien remarqué. Il décida de stopper l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Ils avaient encore quelques jours pour s'entraîner.

Elle dût se traîner jusqu'à sa chambre et elle s'écroula sous la fatigue.

Quelques heures pour tard, Steven la chercha pour aller dîner. Elle avait dormi toute la journée. Il faut dire que cela faisait deux années qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé réellement ses pouvoirs, la reprise était plutôt éreintante.

Une fois arrivé dans le couloir, proche de la cuisine, les deux jeunes gens arrêtèrent leur marche. On pouvait entendre deux personnes crier. On avait du mal à tout comprendre mais June reconnue cette voix si familière, cette voix qu'elle ne pouvait pas oublier.

« Elle ne doit pas venir avec nous ! C'est trop dangereux ! »

Elle était pétrifiée devant la porte. Son corps ne bougeait plus. On ne pouvait qu'apercevoir sa jugulaire battre dans sa gorge plus rapidement que la normal. Quand à Steven, il reconnu tout d'abord la voix de Stark.

« C'est elle qui s'est proposée, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire Clint! »

Il comprit alors la réaction de June qui était toujours prostrée à coté de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il l'a prit par la main, sans qu'elle ne s'en rend compte, entra dans la pièce pour se retrouver face à Stark et Clint. Elle était toujours immobile, les yeux ronds, sans voix, sa main toujours dans celle de Steven. Et ceci fut bien la première chose que Clint remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils ce qui fit réagir la jeune fille et lâcher prise. Il se retourna alors vers Stark, le pointa du doigt comme pour lui ordonner quelque chose mais rien de sorti de sa bouche, rien d'autre qu'un soupir. Il fixa une dernière fois June et Steven, et passa la porte sans même les saluer. Stark se massa les tempes nerveusement et prit la parole.

(J'ai du appeler le SHIELD pour les prévenir de ta participation à la mission, il a dû l'apprendre et s'est pointé il y a cinq minutes.

Ceci n'était pas prévu mais Clint était bel et bien de retour...

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Encore un chapitre de fait ^^ J'espère qu'il ne vous parez pas trop ennuyant. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, je sais bien, mais le retour de Clint va relancer tout ça et mon écriture hihi ^^ Je dirai que c'est un chapitre de transition ^^**

**Pour répondre à _Ligie_ : mon but était de créer un personnage avec des pouvoirs, un peu incontrôlable et avec des failles comme une simple humaine.**

**En tout cas merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fic, et à commenter, poser des questions et tout et tout ^^ j'adore !**

**A très vite !**

**Bisouilles !**


	9. Chapter 9

Il fallu quelques minutes à June pour réaliser ce qu'il c'était réellement passé. Il était revenu. Clint était déjà revenu. Mais pour quelles raisons était-il déjà de retour. Stark et Captain avait bien essayé de la faire revenir parmi eux depuis un moment, mais en vain. C'est uniquement quand Captain se plaça devant elle et la prit par les épaules pour la secouer qu'elle sursauta et reprit ses esprits.

- Eh ça va aller June ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux un instant, le temps de comprendre sa question sans pour autant y prêter attention. Elle se dégagea de son emprise d'un coup d'épaule et fit demi tour bientôt rattrapée au poignet par son interlocuteur.

- T'es sûre de ce que tu fais là ?

Dans un premier temps elle ne dit rien et essaya de faire lâcher prise à Captain. Mais celui-ci ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle chercha Stark du regard mais celui-ci ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur les yeux inquiets de Captain.

- J'ai besoin d'aller le voir...

Malgré sa réponse il ne lâcha ni le bras, ne le regard de June.

- Laisses-moi y aller...

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, June lui avait déjà fait lâché prise de force grâce à son pouvoir. Elle ne donna pas plus d'explication ni à Captain, ni à Stark. Elle passa la porte sans se retourner. Stark retenu Captain de la suivre. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle avait besoin de le voir, besoin de lui parler. Elle dévala les escaliers trois par trois pour rejoindre la chambre de Clint mais personne. Elle se précipita vers le dernier étage, la salle d'entraînement. Personne...

Mais à l'extérieur, il était là, appuyé contre la rambarde comme à leur dernière discussion, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait. Elle passa la baie vitrée et Clint se retourna. Elle resta planté là. Elle avait mit bien dix minutes à le retrouver mais elle n'avait pas prit le temps de penser à ce qu'elle allait lui dire. En l'absence de mot de la jeune fille, Clint prit la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

Il était toujours aussi froid qu'à son départ, ce qui fit réagir la jeune fille.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

Déstabilisé par la réponse incisive de June, il fit demi tour pour à nouveau regarder la ville. Elle se rapprocha de Clint.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu ne reviendrais qu'à la veille de la mission. C'est mercredi prochain et tu...

- Et toi tu m'avais dit que tu ne ferais pas parti de la mission !

Clint avait prit un ton plus agressif ce qui pétrifia la jeune fille. Il n'avait jamais était comme cela avec elle. Quand il était en colère, il avait généralement l'habitude de s'évanouir de la nature quelque temps avant de revenir plus apaisé. Il avait l'air grave, les sourcils froncés, le regard noir. June se sentait toute petite face à cet homme en colère devant elle. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle lui répondu d'une petite voix, telle une enfant punie par son père.

- Je pensais pouvoir me rendre... utile.

- C'est Stark qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ? C'est ça ?

Il s'était retourné pour se retrouver en face d'elle, mais il criait à présent. Elle était nerveuse et triturait son pull entre ses doigts. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Cette dernière le fuyait du regard et fixait le sol.

- Ou peut-être Captain !

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par là ? Il ne la laissa pas répondre. Il ne voulait pas réellement entendre de réponse à cette question.

- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose !

Son ton était devenu plus doux. On aurait dit que sa voix tremblait... presque. Tout son corps s'était détendu. Les rôles s'étaient inversés. Elle le fixait du regard et lui la fuyait maintenant.

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ?

- Pour quoi d'autre...

- Je pensais que tu doutais de moi. Que tu avais peur que je ne fasse plus de dégâts qu'autre chose.

Clint s'approcha de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois leurs regards se croisèrent. Leurs corps se trouvaient à peine à quelques centimètres. June n'osait plus bouger. Clint fit un pas vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille et enfuit son visage dans la nuque celle-ci. June surprise, mit quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait, pour qu'elle à son tour se laissa aller, et entoura de ses bras l'homme qu'elle aimait. Chacun respirait l'odeur de l'autre, comme pour nourrir un manque trop longtemps inassouvi. Elle ne disait plus un mot. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment. Les quelques heures passées loin de lui, n'avait que confirmé ses sentiments, malgré le temps elle ne l'avait pas oublié. Elle savait que des moments comme celui-ci étaient sincères et rares, assez pour en profiter pleinement.

Son nez enfuit dans les cheveux châtains de June, il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi.

Après ces mots, elle se serra encore plus à lui. Il n'était donc pas parti à cause des dégâts qu'elle avait pu faire, où qu'elle aurait pu le tuer à plusieurs reprise. Il croyait en elle et c'est tout ce qui compté à présent pour elle. Il relâcha doucement son étreinte, pour que leurs deux corps s'éloignent l'un de l'autre sans pour autant se quitter. Il prit le visage de la jeune fille entre ses mains.

- Écoutes, il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas me permettre avec toi étant un agent du SHIELD. Tout comme je ne peux pas t'empêcher de participer à cette mission. Tout ce que je veux c'est ta sécurité.

- Je m'entraîne avec Tony.

- Fais attention à toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Clint lâcha son emprise de la jeune fille. Son regard perçant vu une ombre se balader dans la pièce. Bientôt Captain apparu, ce qui fit s'éloigner Clint de June. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite sa réaction. C'est en suivant son regard qu'elle vu Steven qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de la salle d'entraînement. Elle voulu expliqué la situation à Clint mais il ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion, il passa la porte vitrée, dévisagea Captain pour finalement sortir de la pièce, laissant Steven et June seuls.

Steven se précipita à l'extérieur rejoindre June. Elle était à son tour appuyée contre la rambarde, les yeux dans le vague. Il se plaça à coté d'elle, prit la même posture et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures. Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse. Elle affichait un sourire sincère et si différent de ceux qu'il connaissait. Décidément Clint avait ce don de la rendre de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur. Ils restèrent à un instant sans un mot. Elle ne voulait rien dire juste profiter de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

La nuit tombait doucement sur New York. June alla se coucher, demain l'entraînement allait continuer.

Le lendemain matin tôt, seul Tony et June étaient en salle d'entraînement. Ils continuèrent leur entraînement. En fin de matinée elle maîtrisait parfaitement les techniques pour contrôler les attaques de grenades de Stark. Sur les rotules, elle s'écroula sur son lit. Elle devait se reposer, le lendemain Stark voulait continuer l'entraînement avec ses bombes artisanales.

Dans la soirée, elle descendu au salon. Elle n'était pas tout à fait réveillée mais les hurlements qui se dégageaient de cette pièce la sorti de son état second. Stark, Barton et Captain parlaient ensemble, enfin ils criaient plus précisément. June se plaça à coté de Banner, qui regardait la scène, et l'interrogea du regard.

- Ils sont comme ça depuis vingt minutes. Stark veut que tu participes à la mission, Barton ne veut pas.

- Et Steven ?

- Il a voulut s'interposer et maintenant ils sont tous les trois à se hurler dessus. Impossible de les raisonner. Pire que des gosses !

June s'approcha à ses risques et périls du trio.

- Eh les mecs vous voulez pas vous calmer un peu. De toute façon j'irai faire cette mission, la question est réglée !

- Ah ben tu vois, quand je te dis qu'elle y participe de son plein gré !

Stark satisfait de la remarque de la jeune fille, affichait un grand sourire et s'adossa contre le mur bras croisés comme s'il venait de gagner la bataille. Clint laissa échapper un « pff », ce qui fit réagir Captain.

- Non mais comprends là Clint, elle va pas rester là, les bras croisés pendant que...

- Oh toi la ferme !

Il sortit avec violence du salon. Le claquement de la porte résonna plusieurs secondes encore après qu'elle soit fermée.

- Je vais le résonner...

June sortit de la pièce à son tour pour rattraper l'archer. Elle le suivi et arriva à sa hauteur un peu plus loin dans le couloir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

- Laisses moi June !

Il s'éloigna encore. Elle hésita un instant mais continua à le suivre. Il marchait d'un pas déterminé, elle courrait presque.

- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Il a raison, je ne vais pas rester ici pendant que vous risquez votre vie !

- Bien-sûr IL a raison. Et il se prend pour qui ? C'est parce que vous vous êtes embrassé une fois, qu'il croit savoir ce qui est bon pour toi ?!

Il n'attendait pas de réponse de la part de June à cette question. Mais elle eu comme un cou de massue dans l'estomac ce qui la stoppa dans son élan. Voyant qu'elle ne le suivait plus, Clint s'arrêta et se retourna pour se retrouver en face de la jeune fille. Son visage grave laissa place à des trais plus doux quand il se retrouva à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- June, en participant à cette mission, le SHIELD va te mettre le grappin dessus ! Ils veulent que tu reviennes chez eux, de gré ou de force.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Elle n'y avait plus pensé. Elle ne voulait que protéger ses amis s'il arrivait quelque chose. Montrer à Clint de quoi elle était capable. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus à faire à cet organisme qui l'avait privé de toute son enfance mais aussi qui l'avait manipulée. Une vague de souvenir revenu en elle. Elle tremblait dorénavant, puis les murs commencèrent à trembler au rythme de son pouls qui gagnait en intensité. Clint n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de tout lui avouer. Il risquait beaucoup en tout lui révélant mais il le fallait. Il lui avait déjà tellement menti, il n'en pouvait plus...

Il l'a prit dans ses bras... Les tremblements cessèrent. Il se laissait à nouveau allé. Il jouait un peu trop avec le feu. Mais cet élan de jalousie qu'il avait eu lorsque Natasha lui avait révélé qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre Steve et June l'avait mit hors de lui. Il avait de réels sentiments pour June et depuis longtemps mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à ce genre de baliverne pour le SHIELD.

Une fois la respiration de June calmée, Clint voulu s'éloigner d'elle mais elle le retient en s'aggripant à son t-shirt. Il resta un instant comme cela, puis la porta tendrement vers sa chambre pour l'installer sur son lit. Elle lâcha enfin son emprise. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Il s'était allongé à coté d'elle et lui dégagea le visage des quelques mèches qui le parcouraient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as June ?

- Ça ne voulait rien dire...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Steven et moi, ce n'était rien. C'est toi ! Ça à toujours était toi !

Clint était surprit. Il pensait qu'elle était dans cet état par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il sourit, touché par cette déclaration.

Il hésita, ne sachant comment réagir, mais il lâcha prise sans penser au conséquence de ses gestes. Il parcouru la nuque de la jeune fille par de tendre baisers pour rejoindre langoureusement sa bouche. Elle se laissa faire et frémissait sous ses baisers. Il caressa son ventre pour remonter doucement sur sa poitrine. Il se plaça sur elle tout en l'embrassant de plus en plus fougueusement, c'était pour les deux amants comme une drogue trop longtemps oubliée. Elle passa ses mains sous le t-shirt gris du bel archer pour finalement lui enlever. Ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Clint en rythme de ses coups de reins. Chacun retirèrent leur vêtements pour bientôt se retrouvé totalement nus. Ses deux corps qui s'étaient trop longtemps manqués, s'étaient retrouvés comme au premier jour. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre. Leurs corps transpiraient de passion et ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Ils s'étaient retrouvé...

Ils avaient passé toute la nuit ensemble. Au petit matin, elle était toujours dans ses bras musclés, elle ne voulait pas les quitter, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Elle laissa son index parcourir le torse de son amant, il glissait entre ces muscles encore transpirants. Il lui attrapa en englobant sa main dans la sienne. Elle le fixa dans ses yeux bleus. Quelque chose le travailler. A son tour il la regarda.

- Et maintenant ..?

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Désolé du retard ! Mais je viens tout juste de terminer. Je voulais que ce chapitre plaise vraiment. Il est un peu moins long que d'habitude, mais je voulais qu'il soit centré sur Clint et June ^^**

**En espérant que ça vous à plus !**

**A très vite !**


	10. Chapter 10

**J'espère que vous vous êtes dis « enfin ! »**

**Je m'excuses de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt, mais j'ai déménagé et je n'ai plus de connexion internet, alors je viens d'aller chez mes parents et j'en ai profité pour publier ce chapitre écrit depuis longtemps.**

**J'étais trop frustrée de pas pouvoir le mettre en ligne ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours autant à suite ma fic, que je n'ai pas perdu quelques fans en cours de route ^^ hihi**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

Ils restèrent un instant comme cela, sans un mot, à fixer le plafond profitant de l'instant présent. Comme si le fait de sortir du lit allait tout arrêter. Clint était le plus courageux pour affronter la suite des événements. Il sorti du lit toujours sans rien dire pour rejoindre la douche laissant la jeune fille livrée à elle-même. Elle resta un moment seule dans le lit, voulant encore un peu se remémorer la nuit passée à coté de son amant qu'elle venait enfin de retrouver. Elle attendit d'entendre la douche de Clint se mettre en route pour se hisser hors du lit, afin de rejoindre sa chambre. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la discussion qu'elle devait avoir avec Clint. Qu'allez t-ils faire à présent ? Devoir se cacher aux yeux du SHIELD ? Ou peut-être que pour Clint, il ne s'agissait qu'une nuit de plaisir et rien de plus ? … Autant de questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre, du moins... pas tout de suite. Elle voulait profiter de son bonheur éphémère.

Une fois douchée, elle alla rejoindre les Avengers autour de la table afin de déjeuner. Clint était déjà là. Il ne dit pas un mot, et même s'il aurait voulu, Stark ne lui aurait pas laissé le temps. Il se leva de la chaise et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers June, et la pointa du doigt.

- Mad'moiselle ! Nous avions rendez vous ce matin à sept heure, tu te souviens ?

Oui effectivement, elle venait de s'en souvenir. Leur entraînement devait commençait tôt car June avait encore beaucoup de lacunes et elle était sur les rotules à chaque fin d'entraînement. Stark s'était levé à l'aube pour tout préparer, et avait attendu June pendant une heure. Elle était gênée, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'expliquer.

- J'suis désolé, j'avais besoin de me reposer. Mais si tu veux je suis prête.

- Oui et bien mange quelques chose avant !

Elle s'installa à table, et s'exécuta. Elle ne dit pas grand chose pendant la vingtaine de minutes qu'elle avait passé avec les autres. Elle répondit à Captain qui lui avait demandé comment ça allait mais c'était tout. Clint ne lui avait dit aucun mot. Il était même parti avant qu'elle termine son petit déjeuné.

Elle se dépêcha de terminer pour aller rejoindre la salle d'entraînement avec Stark. Clint était là, il tirait plusieurs flèches vers des cibles en mouvement. Il dû arrêter car Stark avait besoin de toute la pièce. Il alla installer sa petite bombe artisanale. Clint n'était toujours pas d'accord que June participe à cette mission, et voilà que Stark l'entraînait avec des bombes. Cela le rendait fou. Il alla rejoindre ses camarades au fond de la pièce derrière une vitre de protection. Stark plaça délicatement sa bombe au milieu de la pièce puis invita June à le rejoindre. Elle avait enfilé une combinaison pour la protéger. Elle était assez nerveuse, elle avait les mains moites et tremblait un peu... Pas seulement parce qu'elle allait devoir contenir une bombe, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant mais aussi à cause de la réaction que Clint avait eu ce matin à table, aucune réaction à vrai dire... Stark qui était entrain de lui expliquer pas mal de chose technique remarqua que la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas le moins du monde.

- JUNE !

Son cri la sortie de sa rêverie, elle sursauta.

June ce que je t'explique est important, si tu n'arrive pas à te concentrer, il vaut mieux qu'on reporte ça à demain !

- Excuses moi Tony. C'est bon je t'écoute.

Il fronça les sourcils et racla sa gorge pour reprendre.

- Alors je disais, tu as un chrono sur cette bombe. Il faut que quand elle se déclenche tu ressentes, que tu te concentres sur le souffle de cette bombe. Elle est ridicule par rapport à celle qui va convoyer la semaine prochaine, mais il faut que tu apprennes à la contrôler au bon moment.

Il continua avec pas mal de recommandations, cette fois-ci June mis son histoire avec Clint de coté pour réellement se concentrer. Stark alla se placer derrière la vitre de protection et déclencha le chronomètre. June voyait le compte à rebours défiler.

10...

9...

8...

« Et si je n'y arrive pas... »

7...

6...

« Clint est là aussi... »

5...

« Non, sors le de ta tête ! »

4...

« Concentres-toi... »

3...

2...

« … sur cette fichue bombe ! »

1...

0.

La bombe explosa. June ressenti le souffle sortir de cet objet qui explosa en milles morceaux. Elle réussit à les contenir l'espace d'une seconde. Puis le souffle l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce contre la vitre de protection. Banner se dépêcha de rejoindre la blessée, suivi de prêt par les autres Avengers présents.

- June tu m'entends ? Eh June !

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, et reprit connaissance.

- J'ai réussi ?

Banner soulagé qu'elle avait retrouvé ses esprits sourit nerveusement. Stark s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu as étais époustouflante ! Pour une première fois je n'espérais pas mieux ! Tu l'as tenu une seconde vingt-six centièmes ! La prochaine fois tu...

- La prochaine fois ? Mais tu délires Stark !

Clint ne pouvait plus se taire. Il avait vu le corps de June briser la vitre devant lui. Il avait à son tour cette enclume dans l'estomac. La peur de perdre l'être cher à son cœur. Il s'était accroupi devant la jeune fille, celle-ci lui attrapa la main, pour une fois il se laissa faire, elle pensa qu'il était encore sous le choc. Elle lui sourit.

- Je veux le faire Clint. Il faut que j'apprenne à le faire. Pour moi, pour vous et tous les habitants de cette ville.

Clint détourna son regard. Il était gênée qu'elle soit si explicite en présence des autres.

- Aides moi à me relever, je vais y retourner.

- Eh minutes fillette, tu vas venir avec moi à l'infirmerie. Je vais te faire des examens avant de reprendre ton entraînement.

Banner s'était opposé à la demande de June. Celle-ci voulait prouver que tout aller bien et essaya de se relever toute seule, pour finalement s'écrouler sous elle, ses genoux l'avaient lâchés et sa tête tournait. Clint l'a rattrapa avant que sa tête ne retouche le sol et décida de la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie, précédé par Bruce.

Il l'installa sur le lit présent dans la pièce. Il tournait en rond, il hésitait à rester, comment cela pourrait être perçu avec sa réaction qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Banner qui apparu dans la pièce le surprit ce qui le fit fuir de la pièce.

- Clint tu peux rester tu sais.

Il s'arrêta net. Il hésitait.

- J'ai des choses à faire...

Il sorti de la pièce la tête basse.

Banner s'approcha de June qui était restée muette jusqu'à présent.

- Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Bruce je te dis que ça va... Juste un peu la tête qui tourne.

Il retient la jeune fille qui essaya de se relever une nouvelle fois.

- Oui et bien je vais te faire passer un scanner pour voir si tout va bien.

- Mais je te dis que tout va bien.

- On fait ce scanner, je serais plus rassuré... et les autres aussi... Clint aussi.

Il avait un sourire en coin qui fit rougir la jeune fille. Il n'était pas dupe, personne ne l'était. June résignée et surtout ne voulant pas aborder ce sujet, ne dit plus rien et passa son examen de santé.

Tout était normal mais il laissa la jeune fille se reposer à l'infirmerie. Elle en avait besoin car le lendemain il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne encore et encore.

En milieu de soirée après avoir dîner, Banner allait apporter le repas à la jeune fille. Il fut stopper dans son élan quand il vit Clint adossé contre le mur, la tête penché en arrière, regardant le plafond.

- Que fais-tu là Clint ? Tu ne veux pas entrer ?

- Je ne savais pas si je pouvais.

- Elle a besoin de repos mais je pense que te voir s'inquiéter pour elle l'aiderai à se remettre plus rapidement.

Clint laissa échappé un sourire discret. Banner lui tendit le plat réservé à June puis fit demi tour. Assez fier de lui. Clint n'hésita pas plus d'une seconde pour entrer dans l'infirmerie. June était allongée sur le dos, bras tendu entrain de lire un livre. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir Clint qui lui apportait son repas. Elle ne cacha pas sa joie. Elle se hissa pour se mettre assise dans son lit bientôt rejoint par Clint qui lui tendit son plat.

- J'ai pas vraiment faim, pose le sur la table si tu veux bien.

Il s'exécuta pour se rasseoir à sa place d'origine. Il ne disait rien, il n'arrivait pas à expliquer sa réaction qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans la journée et sa venue ici ce soir. Il attrapa la main de June et la caressa tendrement en remontant lentement vers son coude. Il croisa le regard de la jeune fille qui affichait un sourire sincère. Il se pencha vers elle, et glissa son autre main derrière la nuque de June pour rapprocher ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa. A cet instant, ils étaient seuls, Clint était redevenu lui-même, le même homme avec qui elle avait passé la nuit. Il relâcha son étreinte pour qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle. Il lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur le front et reprit un ton plus grave.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais bien. Mais j'aimerai que tu me fasses un peu plus confiance avec cette histoire d'entraînement.

- Mais ce n'est pas une question de confiance June. Tu es la personne qui a le pouvoir le plus impressionnant, et je sais que tu le maîtrises mais là ça devient dangereux pour toi.

- Combien de fois je dois te l'expliquer Clint. Je t'aime et je supporterai pas que...

June ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. C'était sorti de sa bouche tout seul. Elle s'était arrêté de parler quand elle s'enrendit compte. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas se confronter à celui de Clint. Ce dernier était surprit de cette déclaration inattendue. Le silence régnait à nouveau dans la pièce.

- June je...

- J'ai faim, passes moi le plateau s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta en silence. Elle commença à manger. Clint de plus en plus gêné se leva pour quitter la pièce.

- Je te laisse mangé, on se voit demain matin, reposes toi bien.

June hocha la tête. Clint sortit. Elle arrêta de manger, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle repoussa son plateau et glissa au fond de son lit comme pour se cacher et pour finalement s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, Banner entra à l'infirmerie mais June avait déjà disparu. Aucune hésitation, il se dirigea au dernier étage dans la salle d'entraînement. Elle s'y trouvait à côté de Stark. Banner avança d'un pas franc vers la jeune fille qui s'était faite toute petite en le voyant avancer vers elle.

- Jeune fille, je t'avais dis que je devais vérifier que tout allait bien ce matin. Et toi Stark tu l'as laisse reprendre comme ça...

- C'est elle qui m'a dit que tu lui avais donné ton accord !

Les deux hommes dévisagèrent June.

- Mais je vais bien ! J'ai juste envi de m'entraîner, la mission est dans cinq jours, et je suis loin de réussir à maîtriser une bombe atomique !

Stark et Banner restèrent là sans dire un mot.

- Et bien maintenant derrière la vitre ! J'ai une bombe qui m'attend.

A contre cœur Banner s'exécuta, Stark sourit devant la volonté de la jeune fille. A nouveau il déclencha la bombe à distance. A nouveau le compte à rebours défilait.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0.

June ferma les yeux et serra les dents quelques dixièmes de seconde comme pour se préparer à atterrir une nouvelle fois contre la vitre mais rien... Aucun souffle ne l'avait atteint. Dans la pièce ne régnait qu'un petit nuage de fumé qui se dissipait doucement. Elle se retourna vers ses amis. Stark couru vers elle pour la prendre dans les bras.

- Tu as réussi June ! Je l'avais dis tu as réussi !

June était tellement fier d'elle. Sûrement la première fois dans sa vie, elle faisait quelque chose par elle-même pour des choses en qu'elle en croyait, qu'elle avait choisi de faire. Encore dans les bras de Stark, elle ne touchait plus le sol, elle se retourna vers Clint qui était fier d'elle et lui afficha un large sourire. La plus belle des récompences.

- Prochaine étape, une plus grosse bombe !

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Alors alors ?**

**Ça vous a plu ? J'espère en tout cas. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience.**

**Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, j'essayerai de le poster le week-end prochain.**

**A bientôt.**

**Bisouilles à tous !**


	11. Chapter 11

June s'écroula sur son lit, épuisée par cet entraînement pas comme les autres. Elle ne donna aucun signe de vie de la journée. Elle avait bien mérité de se reposer.

Quand à Clint, il restait songeur, seul dans sa chambre. Il commençait à pouvoir accepter le fait que June participe à cette mission. Elle faisait énormément de progrès en très peu de temps. Et puis il était possible qu'elle n'est pas besoin d'intervenir, au fond de lui c'est ce qu'il espérait, qu'elle ne se mette pas en danger. Mais ce qui le tracassait plus que tout c'est que le SHIELD serait là pour l'attendre, à lui mettre le grappin dessus et l'emmener à nouveau dans leur base. Il lui avait fait tellement de mal, caché tellement de chose, il se refusait à lui infliger de telle chose à nouveau. Il était décidé à la protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Natasha entra dans la pièce. Elle avait bien toqué mais n'ayant pas de réponse de Clint elle s'était permise d'entrer. Elle le connaissait tellement bien après tant d'années passées à ses cotés, elle vu rapidement que quelques choses le triturait l'esprit. Il n'avait pas l'air tranquille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Clint ?

- Rien d'important...

- C'est June ? Et cette mission ?

Pas de réponse.

- Ou le SHIELD ?

Toujours pas de réponse explicite de la part de Clint, mais ses yeux se fermèrent. Après tout à quoi bon garder ça pour lui, Natasha lisait en lui comme un livre ouvert, il ne pouvait vraiment rien lui cacher.

- Tu lui en as parler ?

Aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche de l'archer, la discussion ressemblait de plus en plus à un monologue. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa ceux de Natasha. Pas besoin de mot, elle avait comprit.

- Tu es fou ! Tu as pensé un peu aux conséquences ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Et j'en ai assez de réfléchir à ce qu'il pourrait se passer si je fais quelque chose ou non. Je travail pour le SHIELD, je fais parti des Avengers, je défend cette ville et ses habitants, j'ai pas signé pour autre chose ! J'en ai fait assez. Et si ça ne leur plaît pas, je me casse !

- … Avec elle...

Il sentait de la détresse dans la voix de son amie. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de peine, pas plus qu'il lui en avait déjà fait auparavant. Il ne voulait pas non plus partir du SHIELD, il aimait leurs missions sur le terrain mais il ne voulait plus jouer un double jeu. La jeune femme retenait les larmes qui voulaient à tout prix couler sur ses joues, elle lutait. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, si elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir en tant qu'amant, elle désirait plus que tout le garder en temps qu'ami, frère et coéquipier.

- Alors j'ai peut-être un plan pour que Fury n'en ai plus après elle.

- Comment se serait possible ?

Clint était étonné de la réaction de Natasha. Mais il la reconnaissait bien, toujours battante.

- Viens avec moi, il faut qu'on en parle avec les autres.

Ils convoquèrent les autres Avengers dans le salon pour mettre les choses à plat. Clint restait silencieux et laissa Natasha expliquer la situation.

- On vous a demander de venir pour vous faire part d'une mission secrète du SHIELD.

Tous se regardèrent les yeux écarquillés.

- Le jour de la mission, Fury va vouloir remettre la main sur June et à nouveau en faire un rat de laboratoire.

- Comment ça ?! Vous le saviez et vous nous avez rien dit ?!

C'était Banner qui s'était levé de sa chaise et avait frappé du point sur la table. Il calma sa respiration et continu à fixer Clint. Secrètement, il lui en avait toujours voulu pour ce qu'il avait fait à June. Natasha voulu se justifier.

- Bruce comprends nous, on fait parti du SHIELD, rien que de vous le révélez, on risque gros tous les deux.

- Et June est au courant ?

Banner c'était adressé directement à Clint, il exigeait des explications.

- Oui... Et c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas qu'elle y participe !

- Ben alors il faut arrêtez cet entraînement et lui interdire de venir.

- Mais ça ne réglera pas le problème, si le SHIELD veut lui mettre la main dessus, il trouvera d'autres occasions.

- Alors que proposes tu ?!

- Natasha a un plan...

Tous étaient étonnés que se soit la jeune femme qui était à l'origine de cette histoire, après tout elle estimait qu'elle lui devait bien ça.

Ils passèrent la journée à discuter du plan qu'ils allaient mettre en place pour venir en aide à June mais une chose était sûr, June ne devait pas être mise au courant.

Le lendemain matin, Stark avait préparé son jet pour conduire June à son entraînement prévu dans le désert. Ils étaient accompagnés de Clint et Banner.

- Moi qui espérait un tête à tête avec toi, il faut qu'on embarque avec Peter Pan et le Docteur « Rabat-joie ».

- Stark ! Tu seras bien content que je sois là s'il arrive quelque chose.

June et Clint s'installèrent à part dans l'avion. Il avait besoin de se retrouvé seul à seul avec June. Il ne savait pas comment tout ça allait se passer mais il voulait profiter de tous les moments passés avec elle. Peut importe ce que les autres pouvaient penser. Ils étaient allés en direction du désert de Californie, à l'autre bout du pays.

- Tu n'es pas trop épuisée de ton entraînement d'hier ?

- Ça peut allé, et puis il faut que je sois en forme avec ce que Tony me réserve, c'est pas pour rien qu'il m'emmène dans un désert !

- Il a confiance en toi, c'est juste au cas où...

- Et toi tu as confiance en moi Clint ?

Il la regarda tendrement avec un sourire en coin. Elle était si humble, elle avait un pouvoir si extraordinaire, et elle ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Et c'est tout cela qui faisait son charme. N'ayant pas de réponse de la part de son archer, elle baissa les yeux au sol, pensant que sa réponse était négative. Clint lui attrapa l'une de ses mains et alla lui chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille.

- J'ai une confiance aveugle en toi...

Elle retrouva rapidement le sourire, tourna son visage vers celui de Clint. Ils étaient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre quand Stark apparu.

- Eh les tourtereaux, on va atterrir alors attachez vos ceintures.

Il avait trouvé une occasion pour allé voir ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Le jet atterrit quelques minutes plus tard en plein milieu du désert. Du sable et quelques touffes d'herbe brûlées par un soleil de plomb. Stark avait enfilé son armure et June sa combinaison de protection. Ils placèrent la bombe artisanale à près d'un cinq cent mètres de l'avion. Clint et Bruce avaient pour ordre de rester à l'intérieur. Stark et June étaient enfin seuls avec cette bombe.

- Alors toi et Barton c'est officiel ?

- Je croyais qu'on était là pour que je m'entraîne avec cette bombe.

- Oh allez June ! Sois pas comme ça avec moi !

- Quand bien même il y aurait quelque chose de concret... Il y a toujours le SHIELD...

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça !

- Comment ça ?

Tony en avait trop dit. Il referma son casque sur son visage et passa à autre chose.

- Bon comme tu vois, cette bombe est beaucoup plus puissante que les précédentes. Alors s'il te plaît concentre toi bien ! On est ici pour deux jours alors il faut que tu arrives à les maîtriser absolument.

Elle avait du mal à avoir confiance en elle, et pourtant c'était la dernière ligne droite à franchir. Mais « eux » croyaient en elle. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne devait pas les décevoir.

- Cette bombe a encore un chronomètre mais comme je t'ai dit, elle est très puissante alors concentres-toi bien. Vides-toi la tête, ne penses à rien d'autre qu'à cette bombe.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Et surtout fais attention à toi.

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule puis se propulsa plus loin pour être à l'abri de la bombe si elle venait à exploser. June avait une boule au ventre. Elle avait si peur de ne pas y arriver. Elle se retourna pour fixer le jet qui était loin d'elle, bien sûr elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage inquiet de Clint et Bruce à l'intérieur.

Le compte à rebours commença à défiler pour atteindre trop rapidement « zéro ». La bombe explosa. June avait valsé une vingtaine de mètres de la bombe par son souffle mais avait néanmoins réussi à la contenir, un peu moins rapidement que la veille. La bombe avait réussi à former un nuage rouge vif d'un dizaine de mètres de diamètre. Mais le résultat était là. June devenait de plus en plus puissante de jour en jour.

Tony avait rejoint June qui était couchée au sol. Elle fixait le ciel sans un mot.

- June tu vas bien ?

- J'ai réussi Tony ! Tu te rend compte, j'ai réussi !

- Bien sûr June, tu es la seule à douter de toi encore !

Ils étaient bientôt rejoint par les deux hommes qui étaient restés dans l'avion. Ils étaient soulagés de voir que June allait bien, de leur point de vu, ils n'avaient pu voir que le corps de June voler dans les aires et le bombe s'étendre pour finalement disparaître.

Tous rejoint le jet. Banner soigna les égratignures de June pendant que Tony discutait avec Clint.

- Elle est si impressionnante, je me demande comment le SHIELD pourrait l'attraper.. ?

- Fury est capable de beaucoup de chose Stark !

- J'imagine...

- La prochaine bombe est encore plus puissante ?

- Oui mais c'est pas tout... Il n'y aura pas de chronomètre... Elle sera en conditions réelles. Si la bombe atomique devrait exploser mercredi, elle n'aura pas de délais pour l'arrêter.

- Je comprends... Fais attention à elle tout de même.

- Avec son pouvoir je crois qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi...

- Tu ne crois pas que si Pepper avait ces pouvoirs, tu voudrais quand même la protéger non ?

Stark resta penseur un instant et sourit. C'est la réponse que Clint attendait. Il le salua et alla rejoindre le compartiment de June, elle était en train de se doucher. Il l'attendit assit sur son lit. Après quelques minutes, elle sortit de la douche uniquement vêtue d'une serviette blanche entourée autour de son corps. Ce corps que Clint ne pouvait plus quitter des yeux. Cette fois-ci pas parce qu'il le trouvait tellement attirant mais car il était recouvert d'hématomes et de cicatrices.

- Qu'y a t-il Clint ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura une large cicatrice qu'elle avait sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça...

Cette cicatrice était apparue il y a deux ans plus tôt, quand Fury avait réussi à interrompre l'excès de folie de June quand elle avait vu Clint embrasser Natasha. Cela lui rappela tout le mal qu'il avait pu faire à la jeune fille. Et tous les autres ecchymoses sur son corps, elle endurait tout ça pour lui. Il le savait, il s'en était rendu compte depuis un moment mais ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour lui. Il s'en voulait. Il la prit dans les bras et lui murmura.

- Tout ça est bientôt derrière nous.

« Nous ». Un mot qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il parlait mais la perspective d'un « nous » lui suffisait à son bonheur. Elle alla s'allonger quelques heures, ce soir elle devait à nouveau affronter une nouvelle bombe de Stark.

C'est ce dernier qui alla la réveiller vers vingt et une heure. Tout était déjà prêt. Le même rituel, elle enfila sa combinaison, jeta un regard tendre à Clint et Bruce puis rejoint Stark.

Il lui annonça que cette bombe n'avait pas de chronomètre.

- Il faut que tu la ressente. Que tu ressentes la moindre de ses vibrassions. Si tu l'as maîtrise, tu seras prête pour notre mission.

A nouveau il s'éloigna d'elle pour se mettre à distance. Il était un plus stressé qu'à ses habitudes mais ne voulait pas lui laissait paraître. Cette bombe était vraiment très puissante et surtout June n'avait jamais arrêté de bombe sans chronomètre. Derrière son armure, il avait les trais tirés.

Le vents se levait doucement sur la plaine du désert. June avait les yeux fermés, ses cheveux vagabondaient sur son visage, quelques grains de sable allèrent lui frôler ses joues. Elle oublia tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle arrivait presque à entendre le cliquetis de la bombe, elle avait le même rythme que son pouls. Elle coupa sa respiration comme pour n'entendre plus que son cœur et cette bombe.

Elle explosa.

C'était trop tard, June avait été envoyée à plus d'une centaines de mètres en direction de l'avion s'écrasant sur le sol dur et sec du désert californien. Stark activa ses propulseurs et rejoint le corps inerte de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucune réaction quand Stark l'appeler. Il lui tapota la joue mais toujours rien. Clint et Bruce étaient arrivés. Le jeune homme ne pouvait plus bouger devant le corps sans vie de June. Quand à Banner il laissa ses émotions de coté et vérifia si elle avait toujours un pouls...

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Voily voilou ^^**

**Je tiens juste à préciser que si je n'ai pas révéler le « plan » de Natasha pour aider June c'est volontaire, je voulais laisser une petite part de surprise pour les chapitres suivants. D'ailleurs je pense qu'on s'approche tout doucement de la fin de mon histoire... Encore quelques chapitres...**

**En tout cas, je vous remercie d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suite mon histoire, ou à m'envoyer des MP et encore un plus gros merci plus à ceux qui me laisse des commentaires. Ça fait tellement plaisir ^^ et ça motive pour écrire plus vite :)**

**En attendant les prochains ^^ merci à vous !**


	12. Chapter 12

Stark avait allongé June sur son lit pendant que Bruce cherchait tout son matériel médical. June avait un pouls, faible mais elle était toujours là. Il déchira la combinaison de June et plaça les nombreuses électrodes sur sa poitrine et ses tempes pour observer le rythme affiché sur son appareil portable. Elle était toujours vivante mais inconsciente. Il lui mit en place une voie veineuse pour la mettre sous perfusion. Puis désinfecta et pansa les différentes plaies présentes sur son corps.

Clint qui était allé se calmer à l'extérieur revint dans la chambre en essayant de calmer ses tremblements.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est sacrement choquée. Elle a dû se cogner la tête brutalement, elle a un plaie assez impressionnante au niveau du crâne mais j'ai fait un bandage, ça a arrêté de saigner.

- Mais elle va se réveiller ?

- Oui tout est une question de temps maintenant. Je lui ai donner un fort sédatif pour qu'elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite. Elle risquerait d'hurler de douleur.

Clint quitta le regard de Banner pour éviter qu'il ne voit la tristesse qui s'affichait au fur et à mesures des explications du docteur. Il alla s'accroupir au chevet de la jeune fille et prit sa main tendrement. Il resta ainsi un moment. Stark et Banner les laissèrent seuls.

- Que comptes-tu faire Bruce ?

- Je dois la réveiller demain, et voir comment elle va réagir suite à ses blessures.

- Je m'en veux tellement... Jamais je n'aurai dû l'embarquer là dedans.

Les deux hommes restèrent pensifs. Ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire ce soir, ils allèrent se coucher sans pour autant dormir, quant à Clint il s'endormit sur le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit de June.

Le lendemain ce n'était pas un rayon de soleil qui sorti les trois hommes de leurs sommeils mais les hurlements de June. Les machines s'affolèrent. Les deux scientifiques entrèrent en trombe dans la chambre et vu Clint qui essayait de résonner et contrôler les mouvements de June en vain. Bruce prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains.

- Regardes-moi June ! Regardes-moi !

June ouvrit enfin les yeux qui étaient remplis de larmes. Elle serrait les dents, son corps tremblait et se débattait sous les douleurs incessantes que lui infligeait son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir un seul mot, si ce n'est des cris.

- Je sais que tu souffres terriblement, mais crois-moi je fais tout ce que je peux pour te soulager.

- Banner qu'est-ce que tu attends pour la rendormir ?!

- NON !

June avait réussi à sortir un mot entre deux grincements de douleur. Elle savait que si elle devait dormir à nouveau ce serait pour plusieurs jours. Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Bruce lui augmenta cependant la morphine sans pour autant la replonger dans le coma. June essaya de se calmer, elle devait contrôler sa douleur mais aussi ses pouvoirs qui pouvaient vite devenir incontrôlable dans ce genre de situation. Heureusement, elle pouvait compter sur l'aide de Clint, il savait quoi lui dire pour la calmer pour qu'elle pense à autre chose. Il avait eu l'habitude de le faire auparavant, quand elle devait subir des examens douloureux au SHIELD. Il lui serra sa main de toutes ses forces et se rapprocha de son oreilles pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

- Regardes comme tu arrives à te contrôler. Il y a encore quelques jours tu n'y serais pas arrivée, tu progresses de jour en jour June. Et je serai avec toi pour tous les autres jours à venir.

June afficha un sourire discret entre deux grimaces. L'effet de la morphine commençait à se voir. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune fille se stabilisait et sa respiration devenait moins saccadée. Elle reprit petit à petit un visage « normal » encore tiré par la douleur.

Voulant dédramatiser la situation Stark prit la parole.

- De tout façon, tu dois vite te remettre, j'ai pas passé six heures à mettre au point ma dernière bombe, c'est pas pour que tu restes au lit !

- Ne t'inquiètes … pas Tony. Ce … soir … j'y … retourne !

Clint ne dit pas un mot mais se retourna pour attendre la réponse de Stark.

- Pas de soucis miss. Reposes-toi d'abord.

Clint était aberré par la réponse de Stark. Il savait que June le prendrait sérieusement. Les trois hommes laissèrent June se reposer. Clint sorti le dernier en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa protégée.

- Stark tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure ?

- Bien sûr ! Si tu crois que ce fichu accident va arrêter June ! On la connaît tous les trois, elle va vouloir nous prouver qu'elle peut y arriver. Tu sais quand elle a un truc dans la tête, elle ira jusqu'au bout !

- .. je sais. Mais ça ne pourrait pas attendre un peu ?

- On a pas le temps Barton ! On rentre demain, on aura moins de 48h pour tout organiser. Entre cette mission et le plan de Natasha il faut vraiment que tout soit carré !

Clint ne dit plus un mot, reconnaissant que Stark avait raison. S'il voulait que tout se passe comme prévu, il ne restait qu'un essai à June pour bloquer cette bombe. Il fallait qu'elle soit opérationnelle dans deux jours.

Clint passa la plus part de son après-midi à tirer des flèches sur la moindre petites choses qui passé dans le désert. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas grand chose, en tout cas pas assez pour lui changer les idées. Quant à Banner, il passait régulièrement regarder les constantes de June mais rien ne changeait, elle dormait profondément. Du coup, il passa le plus clair de son temps avec Stark en discutant de l'avenir qui allait se jouer d'ici deux jours.

- Et tu crois sincèrement que Fury la laissera tranquille ?

- Y'a pas de raison. C'est dans son intérêt, s'il un peu de jugeote, il ne devrait pas hésitait longtemps !

- J'aimerai tellement que tu ais raison Tony !

Ce dernier posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami scientifique.

- Et qui sait, tu seras peut-être grand-père d'adoption dans quelques mois !

- Stark ! Dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Barton a l'air sérieux avec elle, tu devrais commencer à lui faire un peu confiance.

- … Je verrais d'ici mercredi, s'il tient parole. Il a pas intérêt à changer d'avis !

- Tu es vraiment pire qu'un père pour elle !

Les deux amis discutèrent de la mission le reste de l'après-midi, bientôt rejoint par l'archer.

En début de soirée, vers dix neuf heure, les trois hommes entendirent les sonneries d'alarmes de la chambre de June. Ils se levèrent en un éclair voulant la rejoindre, voir ce qu'il se passait, mais elle se trouvait déjà devant eux. Elle avait arraché les électrodes, d'où les alarmes, et se tenait péniblement debout appuyée fermement au porte perfusion à roulette. Clint accouru la soutenir, elle n'était pas du tout stable, elle pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment. Banner encore sous le choc de voir sa protégée si faible physiquement prit la parole.

- Que fais-tu debout June ?

- J'ai un entraînement … à finir, non ?

- Mais tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes !

- Mon corps n'est pas un … problème. Et mon esprit va très bien. Je suis … prête !

Stark se rapprocha de la jeune fille, l'examina sous toutes les coutures.

- Enfiles ta combinaison, je t'attends dehors avec la bombe.

June acquiesça d'un sourire. Elle savait que c'était le seul à ne pas vouloir la surprotéger. Stark sorti de la pièce suivi de prêt par Banner.

- Clint aides-moi à aller me changer s'il te plaît.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question. Arrivé dans la chambre, il l'aida à décrocher sa perfusion. Il retira le cathéter en tremblant puis posa un pansement pour recouvrir la goutte de sang qui commençait à perler. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'archer et lui sourit tendrement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça, de devoir le rassurer, c'était plutôt son rôle à vrai dire. Clint était en général très paisible, réfléchit, presque sans émotion, ou du moins il ne laissait rien paraître, mais depuis qu'il se laissait allé à ses sentiments pour la jolie brune, il ne contrôlait plus vraiment certaines de ses réactions.

- Ça va aller Clint.

Cette douce parole le sorti de ses pensées sombres. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer à quel point il avait peur pour elle.

- Je ne doute pas de toi June. C'est de te voir dans cet état.

- Tu sais bien que mon pouvoir réside dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon corps soit vraiment opérationnel. Enfin... j'aurai besoin de toi pour m'accompagner jusqu'à la bombe tout de même...

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle avait fini de se doucher et de se changer. Clint avait pu apercevoir les dégâts que son corps avait subit suite à la précédente bombe. Il était rempli d'ecchymoses, de coupures et de plaies plus ou moins étendues. L'eau qui parcourait son corps avait prit la couleur rouge vif. Il dût détourner son regard et se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas réagir.

Il accompagna donc June jusqu'à la bombe. Banner était resté dans l'avion avec tout son matériel médical prêt s'il arrivait à nouveau quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, il avait déjà du mal à contrôler son stresse, il faisait les cents pas dans l'habitacle.

Ils était enfin arrivés devant cette bombe. Stark se tenait là aussi. Il s'éloigna un peu plus loin contrairement à Clint qui ne lâchait pas la main de June.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser seule ici.

- Tu ne peux pas rester, si je n'arrive pas à la contrôler !

- Tu vas y arriver.

- C'est aussi ce que tu as dit la dernière fois, et j'ai échoué.

- Je reste avec toi !

Stark qui assistait à la scène d'un peu plus loin, cria.

- LA BOMBE EST ENCLENCHEE, ELLE PEUT EXPLOSEE A TOUT MOMENT.

Le cœur de June battait à cent à l'heure. Elle regarde Clint droit dans les yeux, paniquée.

- VAS T'EN CLINT !

- Non je resterai avec toi !

Ne pouvant faire changer d'avis son amant, June se tourna vers la bombe. Ferma les yeux. Elle entendait son cœur battre la chamade, celui de Clint qui était si calme, et le cliquetis de la bombe. Elle ne pouvait se tromper une nouvelle fois. Il était là, auprès d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'il soit blessé, elle se le refusait. Le cliquetis de la bombe augmentait pendant que le rythme cardiaque de June se calmait. Clint était placé derrière elle, l'a tenait pas la taille, il sentait qu'elle pouvait s'écrouler à tout moment.

À nouveau la bombe explosa.

Clint avait serré les dents et fermé les yeux. Mais rien, il ne s'était rien passé. June, bras tendus parallèles au sol, avait réduit le souffle de la bombe à néant, seul un tas d'objets métallique gisait au sol enroulé dans un nuage de fumé. June se retourna, Clint était là avec un large sourire, qu'elle s'empressa de lui rendre. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il était si fier d'elle, elle avait réussi ce que personne n'avait fait auparavant. Elle était prête pour leur mission. Et avec le plan de Natasha, ils devraient enfin pouvoir être ensemble. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'il osait s'afficher sans pudeur avec June auprès des autres. Il laissa June reprendre son souffle. Son corps était déjà épuisé, et après cet exploit c'est son esprit qui réclamer du repos. Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

- Tu es extraordinaire !

Elle n'eut le temps que de sourire légèrement avant de s'évanouir. Il eu le réflexe de la rattraper. Stark venait de les rejoindre.

- C'est normal après ce qu'elle vient de faire elle a réellement besoin de se reposer. Ramènes là à l'avion bourreau des cœurs.

Clint n'avait pas fait attention à la remarque de Stark. Du moins, cela lui importait peu à ce moment précis. Il l'allongea à nouveau sur son lit, lui serra la main une dernière fois avant de sortir de la pièce la laissant se reposer. Il alla rejoindre les deux scientifiques.

- Bruce tu aurais dû voir ce qu'elle a fait ! La bombe n'a même pas eu le temps de réellement de se déclencher, qu'elle l'avait déjà arrêté ! Elle est exceptionnelle !

- Je l'ai toujours dit !

Tony donna un coup de point contre l'épaule de Banner. Il était beaucoup plus détendu.

- En tout cas, merci Barton ! Je pense que c'est en parti grâce à ta présence qu'elle a réussi.

Clint appuya son épaule contre le mur et sourit discrètement. Stark leur servi un verre pour fêter ça.

- Il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer ! Il ne reste plus qu'une étape à régler.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?**

**Je sais que ça n'avance pas vraiment au niveau de l'histoire mais on arrive tout doucement au dénouement final. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu ^^**

**Toujours un grand merci à vous commentaires tous très gentils :)**

**A très vite !**

**Bisouilles **


	13. Chapter 13

De retour à la tour Stark en pleine nuit, June avait reprit ses esprits. Cependant elle continuait à marcher avec l'aide de Clint. Natasha, Steve et Thor attendaient dans la salle d'entraînement qui juxtaposée la piste d'atterrissage. Stark sortit le premier en affichant un large sourire, puis Bruce avec toutes ses affaires, qui hurlait sur Stark qui ne l'aidait pas, et enfin June qui boitait et avait des cernes si prononcés qu'ils pouvaient se voir de l'intérieur de la pièce. Steve accouru prendre des nouvelles de June, laissant toujours Banner se débrouiller avec son matériel, puis Natasha suivit Steve pour voir dans quel état était son coéquipier, heureusement Thor arriva pour aider Bruce avant qu'il ne fasse tomber ton électrocardiogramme.

- Merci c'était moins une !

- Oh Bruce on s'en aurait occupé plus tard.

Stark prenait comme toujours les choses à la légère, il était sur son petit nuage, tout se déroulait comme prévu. Contrairement à Steve qui vu l'état de June, il était complètement paniqué.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Tu vas bien ? Et c'est quoi toutes ses plaies ?

- C'est bon Captain, elle a juste besoin de se reposer !

Clint prit la jeune fille dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à sa chambre laissant le pauvre Steve sans réponses. Natasha retrouva le sourire en voyant que tout le monde allait bien, surtout Clint. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancien soldat et le rassura.

- T'inquiètes pas ! Ça a dû bien se passer. J'irai à la pêche aux infos tout à l'heure.

Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il en saurait plus le lendemain, après tout il était deux heures du matin, il était temps d'aller retrouver son lit. Enfin cela aurait était possible si Stark ne débordait pas d'énergie. Il commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé dans le désert jusqu'à presque quatre heures. Puis sûrement rattraper par son manque de sommeil, il alla se coucher, laissant les autres en faire de même.

Pendant ce temps, Clint avait déposé June sur son lit. Ils étaient de retour et s'étaient vraiment rapprochés. Il l'aida à se déshabiller pour bientôt se retrouver simplement en t-shirt. Il la recouvra par la couette et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il fut surprit par l'intensité du baiser de June. Elle laissa libre court à ses mains qui parcoururent le torse et le dos musclé de l'archer. Leurs respirations accélérèrent dans un même rythme. Clint passa sous la couette pour rejoindre son amante. Il avait retiré son pantalon et elle lui avait arraché son t-shirt, il parcouru son cou de baisers, leurs corps commencèrent à se réchauffer, ils transpiraient. Clint releva une jambe de sa belle qui poussa un gémissement de douleur, ce qui le stoppa dans son élan, il n'osait plus bouger.

- Excuses-moi June.

- Je crois que...

- On va un peu attendre.

Il se releva doucement et sorti du lit.

- Mais rien te t'empêches de dormir ici. À moins que la tentation ne soit trop forte.

Elle avait ce petit air malicieux que Clint adorait chez elle. Il alla donc la rejoindre, l'embrassa tendrement et lui souhaita « bonne nuit ».

Le lendemain matin, June était toujours endormie quand Clint se réveilla. Il la laissa se reposer encore, elle en avait réellement besoin. Il alla rejoindre sa propre chambre pour se doucher. Il sorti avec une serviette au tour de la taille et chercha au fond de son armoire de quoi se vêtir quand Natasha toqua à la porte. Il l'invita à entrer. Elle ne disait rien.

- Ça va Natasha ?

- Oui oui et toi ? Ça c'est bien passé dans le désert ?

- Très bien mais j'ai cru comprendre que Stark vous avez déjà tout raconté.

- Oh oui dans les moindres détails et je pense avec sa petite touche personnelle !

- Ça ne m'étonne même pas !

- Et June, comment vas-t-elle ?

- Bien merci. Mais tu t'inquiètes vraiment pour elle ou tu joues l'espionne pour Roger ?

- Démasquée ! Mais je suis contente que vous allez bien.

Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes pour enfiler un jean et un t-shirt gris. Natasha un peu gênée repris la parole.

- J'ai apprit que toi et June s'était... officiel.

- Nat'...

- Non non ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis … contente pour toi. Et si j'ai pensé à me mettre le SHIELD au pied du mur c'est pour toi.

- Je sais, et pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

- Je n'ai pas envi d'arrêter nos missions, alors tiens toi à me rendre la pareil.

Natasha avait retrouvée sa bonne humeur, forcée d'admettre que Clint était heureux avec June. Il était si différent avec elle. Ensemble, ils allaient rejoindre le salon où se trouvait déjà toute l'équipe à l'exception de June. Stark était encore en train d'extrapoler la situation de la veille. Il récita à nouveau les exploits de la jeune femme et surtout à quel point il était fier d'avoir pu construit une bombe si puissante.

Cette dernière venait à peine de se réveiller. Son réveille affichait déjà « 14:19 ». Elle se leva d'un bon de son lit, ce qui lui arracha un grincement de dents. Elle oubliait un peu trop vite qu'elle avait subit l'explosion d'une bombe. Une fois douchée, elle alla rejoindre le reste de l'équipe, non sans mal. Elle s'appuyait contre les rambardes dans les escaliers. Par chance, elle croisa Steve dans les couloirs. Il accouru à son secours, comme à son habitude, il voulait peut-être en faire trop. Maladroitement il voulu la porter.

- Non ça ira Steve... Merci.

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Il est vrai que June n'aimait pas se faire surprotéger.

- Laisses-moi au moins t'aider à marcher.

Elle lui répondit en agrippant à son bras musclé. Malgré tout elle avait vraiment besoin d'aide même pour marcher.

- Merci. Aides-moi aller au salon.

Ils se mirent en marche tranquillement, Steve en profita pour questionner la jeune femme.

- Stark m'a raconté que tu as été époustouflante hier !

- Il t'a racontait aussi qu'avant hier la bombe a explosée ?!

- Oui et d'ailleurs tu devrais faire doucement. On a besoin de toi maintenant que tu maîtrises tout ça !

Il réussit à lui afficher un sourire entre deux grimaces de douleur. Elle avait réussi à descendre des escaliers en moins de cinq minutes, bientôt l'ascenseur. Steve continuait son interrogatoire.

- Stark nous à dit que Barton était assez stressé, il est allé jusqu'à rester avec toi pour ton entraînement.

- Eh bien, je vois que Tony parles toujours autant.

- Je ne voulais pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas June. Je suis simplement content, toi et Barton...

- Sincèrement ?

Il lui sourit et lui posa sa main libre sur la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Tel un geste tendre d'un grand frère.

- Sincèrement petite !

Elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils fient encore quelques pas avant de rejoindre le salon. Ils étaient tous autour de la table du salon, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Sûrement un instant de détente avant de faire face aux choses sérieuses. Steve aida June à s'installer sur le canapé.

- Eh bien voilà celle qui manquait. On doit voir ensemble les derniers détails pour la mission.

- Stark, laisses la souffler un peu, elle n'a même pas encore mangé.

Stark se leva rapidement sans dire un mot. Il revint avec un tasse de café et un croissant qu'il posa sur la table basse du salon.

- Voilà. Tu peux écouter en mangeant, non ?

- STARK !

- Oh ça va blondinet, elle est assez grande pour faire deux choses à la fois, non ?

Stark regarda June avec un sourire charmeur. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix que d'acquiescer. June s'attaqua à son croissant pendant que Stark lui expliqua le déroulement de la mission.

- Donc comme tu le sais, il y a une bombe qui va transiter par New York. Le point sensible se trouve être le pont de Manhattan. Le SHIELD pense qu'il peut y avoir une attaque de terroristes, qui ne manquerai pas l'occasion de faire exploser la moitié de la grand pomme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

June avala difficilement son croissant grâce à une gorgée de son café et fit simplement un mouvement de tête pour répondre à Stark. Il continua donc.

- On ne doit pas être repéré. Du coup, Barton restera à proximité sur un toit et nous tiendra au courant de ce qu'il se passe, Rumanoff sera au sol avec toi et Captain pour une éventuelle attaque. Natasha fera son rôle d'espionne, quand à Captain, il pourra intervenir s'il y a un problème. Quant à toi, tu devras te tenir prête s'il se passe quelque chose. Thor et moi-même on restera à distante, on viendra s'il y a vraiment un problème, si jamais...

- … si la bombe explose et que je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. C'est ça ?

- Humm...

- Et Bruce ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il est bon de faire subir le stresse d'une bombe atomique à ce cher docteur.

- Mais je ne serais pas très loin June.

Banner avait adressé un regard tendre vers sa petite protégée.

Ils passèrent une grande partie de leur après-midi à mettre au point les moindres détails.

En fin de journée, June rejoint à l'aide de Clint l'infirmerie pour avoir sa dose de médicaments, elle avait besoin de quelques chose de costaud, au moins juste assez pour tenir debout demain. Clint l'installa sur la table d'examen du docteur pendant que ce dernier prépara ces injections.

- Encore des piqûres ?

- On a pas le choix June, tu sais bien que c'est le moyen le plus rapide pour te remettre sur pied.

- Oui mais j'aurai aimé y échapper pour une fois.

Elle releva sa manche. Clint pu à nouveau voir les multiples hématomes dû aux coups mais aussi aux nombres injections qu'elle avait déjà eu droit. Il détestait ça et June le savait bien. Elle allait le rassurer l'archer mais elle fût interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Clint. Elle n'avait pas pu voir de qui l'appel venait mais cela avait l'air important pour que Clint s'éloigne d'eux. D'ailleurs c'était quelque chose d'inhabituel chez lui, il ne lui cachait rien, enfin il ne lui cachait plus rien. Elle essaya d'entendre malgré que Banner lui récite une énième fois de tendre le bras, que ça risque de serrer un peu... Elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle ne sentit même pas l'aiguille rentrer dans sa chaire. Elle ne put entendre que certain bribes de la conversation de Clint.

« … tout est prêt » … « elle ne se doute de rien » … « comme prévu »

Il raccrocha pour les rejoindre. Elle ne pu se retenir très longtemps.

- C'était qui ?

- Oh... euh... Natasha qui prépare notre équipement pour demain.

June pas vraiment convaincue par cette réponse, n'y prêta plus attention, du moins elle essaya.

Banner laissa les dernières recommandation pour la demoiselle, tel était son rôle de médecin... de père.

- Ne tardes pas trop. Et demain tu viens me voir à la première heure, que je puisse te faire l'injection, qu'elle est le temps d'agir.

Elle le remercia en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras et quitta la pièce en compagnie de Clint.

Tous se couchèrent tôt, demain une grosse journée attendait June et les Avengers. Clint passa la nuit aux côtés de sa belle. Il avait bien tenté un rapprochement physique mais June avait prétendu qu'elle était trop fatiguée. Il la cru et s'endormit, contrairement à elle. Elle avait toujours cette conversation téléphonique en tête et ce mensonge, enfin si s'en était un. Elle était complètement perdue, mais la fatigue eu raison d'elle au bout de plusieurs heures. Elle s'endormit de l'autre coté du lit.

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\**

**J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, ne me demandez pas pourquoi, moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment. Enfin j'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à le lire ^^**

**Je sais qu'il est un peu plus court que les précédents, pour me faire pardonner je vous le publie un peu plus tôt que prévu ^^**

**Le prochain chapitre traitera de cette fameuse mission !**

**A très viiite !**

**Bisouilles**


	14. Chapter 14

June se réveilla avec une douloureuse sensation au ventre. Un mélange de stresse, d'angoisse et d'appréhension. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Elle resta immobile à fixer le plafond pendant quelques minutes. Ce fut une caresse de son archer qui la fit sortir de sa rêverie. Il l'embrassa au creux de sa nuque et caressa sa joue tendrement. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra fort contre lui, c'est ce qu'elle attendait. Elle voulait sentir la chaleur, la présence de l'homme qu'elle aimait, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle allait se réveiller à ses cotés. Elle voulait que cet instant dur encore des heures, mais Clint qui était le plus raisonnable des deux, rompu le silence.

- Bruce t'attends il me semble.

Elle ne répondu pas et enfuit sa tête contre le torse de son amant. Rien n'était plus agréable que le sentir si porche d'elle. Et quitter cette douce sensation pour aller à nouveau se faire injecter un produit brûlant dans les veines était de la pure torture. Elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner, elle était si bien. À nouveau Clint était plus sérieux et se leva après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de June. Elle n'avait pas le choix, plus rien ne la retenait dans ce lit vide. Elle laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement et sortit enfin de ses draps. Elle enfila son jean qui traînait sur le sol et alla rejoindre l'infirmerie. Bien-sûr le docteur était déjà là, il l'attendait depuis plus d'une demi heure. Elle s'installa sur le lit d'examen. Malgré son retard, Bruce l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Et bien, c'est le grand jour !

- M'en parles pas !

- Tu es stressée peut-être ?

- … non

Il posa son stéthoscope sur la poitrine de la jeune fille.

- Et bien tu mens toujours aussi mal. Ton rythme cardiaque est à plus de 130 ! Ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien se passer.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta à lui tendre le bras pour qu'il puisse faire son injection. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, cette douleur au ventre inhibait toutes les autres. Une fois terminé, elle remercia Bruce et passa la porte pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Clint venait de sortir de la douche et vu la triste mine de June.

- Ça c'est mal passé avec Bruce ?

- ...non non.

- June qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu peux tout me dire.

- Rien, laisses tomber.

Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain, bientôt rejoint par Clint qui l'attrapa par le poignet. Sûrement surprise et stressée, elle envoya, sans le vouloir Clint contre le mur d'en face. A nouveau son pouvoir lui échappait. Elle resta planté là, droite comme un « I », les mains tremblantes. L'archer se leva difficilement et se rapprocha de June et lui prit ses mains dans les siennes. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes et sa voix tremblait.

- C'est ça Clint... Et si je n'y arrivait pas... Je n'ai arrêté qu'une seule bombe.

- Tu y arriveras ! Il faut que tu te détendes et ça ira tout seul.

- Et si je n'y arrivait pas...

Elle se répétait en boucle sans réellement entendre ce que Clint lui disait. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- Je serais là June. Tous les autres aussi. On te fait tous confiance pour cette mission. Tu vas y arriver. La seule personne qui doute de cela c'est toi.

Elle avait séché ses larmes sur le t-shirt de Clint, il était bon pour le changer. Il avait réussi comme toujours à la calmer et à lui redonner confiance en elle. C'était le seul depuis le début qui pouvait la calmer aussi rapidement, il savait de quoi elle avait besoin. Après un dernier baiser, elle alla se doucher, et, une fois prête, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres dans le salon.

Captain tel un chef d'armé réprimanda les derniers arrivés.

- Ils vous en a fallu du temps ! Nous devons y être dans moins de deux heures !

Stark répondit à leur place.

- Ils avaient sûrement des « affaires » à régler.

Captain un peu contrarié, ne répondit pas à la provocation du milliardaire et reprit la parole tel un chef de guerre en les pointant du doigt chacun leur tour, d'ailleurs Stark ne manqua pas de lui faire remarqué que c'était mal poli.

- Stark et Thor vous resterez en retrait, Barton sur le toit de l'immeuble à l'intersection de la troisième et cinquième avenue, Rumanoff et June au sol avec moi, on fera parti du cortège de protection de la fourgonnette blindée qui transporte la bombe. Et vous Banner, on vous appelle s'il y a un problème, alors restez à distance et joignable !

Chacun acquiesça avec plus ou moins d'entrain. Stark enfila son armure, c'est lui que tout le monde attendait pour partir.

Arrivé sur place, Natasha et Steve prirent place dans une voiture noire qui allait se mettre en route pour exhorter la bombe avec plusieurs autres voitures semblables. Il ne manquait plus que June pour pouvoir partir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Elle devait se séparer de Clint, lui dire au-revoir, ou adieux, elle ne savait pas vraiment. L'archer prit la jeune femme dans les bras et lui chuchota « à tout à l'heure ». Avec du mal, elle souriait. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois d'un baiser passionné et la laissa rejoindre la voiture qui se mit en route.

- Eh Robin des Bois, j'te dépose ?

Il se propulsa jusqu'à le plus haut immeuble de la zone, il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passer dans le quartier jusqu'au pont de Manhattan. Quant à lui et Thor, ils se placèrent sur deux autres immeubles.

Dans la voiture, June paraissait stressée. Elle essayait de voir à travers les vitres teintés, en vain. Captain le remarqua et essaya de la détendre, en vain aussi. Le cortège se composait de la fourgonnette et de quatre voitures noires, ils étaient tous en contact radio. Tout se passait comme prévu jusqu'au moment d'arriver sur le pont de Manhattan. June commença à se sentir mal, ses mains tremblaient, elle demanda à la voiture de s'arrêter. Tout le cortège dû stopper, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi. June sorti de la voiture sans répondre aux questions de ses amis. Elle se plaça au bord du pont, la circulation avait été arrêté pour laisser libre place au transport. Stark qui avait eu un rapport de la scène via Natasha, s'était mis en route pour voir ce qu'il clochait chez June. Mais s'était trop tard, un missile se dirigeait droit sur le pont. C'est ce que June avait ressenti et qui l'avait fait sortir de la voiture. Elle eu à peine le temps de le voir venir droit sur elle, qu'elle réussit à le faire imploser avant qu'il ne percute le pont. Ils avaient enfin tous comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, June avait sauvé la ville d'un missile très puissant. Tous étaient en alerte, pensant qu'il y en aurait un deuxième, mais visiblement rien.

Après quelles minutes, la situation était redevenue calme. Chacun reprit place dans la voiture. June était essoufflée par l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'installa au fond de son siège et ne dit plus un mot, contrairement à Steve que ne cessait de la féliciter jusqu'au moment où Natasha lui dit de la laisser un peu souffler. Après tout ils n'étaient pas encore arrivé à la destination. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, June avait reprit tout doucement son souffle. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient arrivés mais la fourgonnette devant eux s'était arrêté. Natasha avait beau demander la raison, elle n'avait plus aucune réponse, la communication radio était coupée. Ils décidèrent donc de sortir pour aller vérifier par eux même. Arme à la main Natasha ouvrit violemment la porte passager de la fourgonnette pendant que Captain et June restèrent en retrait. Les deux agents à l'avant étaient mort d'une balle en pleine poitrine. Elle l'indiqua d'un signe de main à Captain, qui alla directement ouvrir la porte arrière du véhicule. Il pu y trouver deux hommes, apparemment des agents vu leurs uniformes. Un était malheureusement mort d'un balle dans le crâne, l'autre était sur le point d'enclenché la bombe. Il hurla à ses coéquipières de s'éloigner puisqu'il était trop tard, l'homme n'était rien d'autre qu'un terroriste déguisé en policier. La bombe s'enclencha sous le regard désespéré de Captain.

Il ne sentit qu'un gros coup sur l'arrière de son crâne. Il s'était retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin, sa tête avait heurté le bitume. Quand à Natasha, elle aussi avait volée de l'autre coté de la rue contre les tables d'une brasserie déserte pour l'occasion. June avait réussi à maîtriser la bombe qui avait explosée. Seule la fourgonnette avait était réduite en poussière, et le souffle avait envoyé ses deux amis un peu plus loin sans gravité. Après quelques secondes, chacun reprit ses esprits. Stark hurlait dans l'oreillette de Natasha qu'il n'avait jamais vu chose pareil, tel un enfant voyant un arc en ciel pour la première fois. Tous allèrent les rejoindre pour la féliciter mais elle était épuisée, elle s'écroula au sol. Clint, pourtant le dernier arrivé, accouru la prendre dans ses bras. Il repoussa les quelques mèches de cheveux qui parcouraient son visage, elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Elle était à bout de force, ce n'était pas une mais deux bombes qu'elle avait dû arrêter aujourd'hui. Quant bien même, elle ne pouvait plus utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle était à bout de forces. Clint l'aida à la mettre sur pied avant que Stark lui tapa dans le dos. Celle-ci fit pratiquement retomber June sur ses genoux, rattrapé extrémiste par l'archer.

- Tu m'impressionnes de jour en jour ! Tu as sauvé des milliers de personnes aujourd'hui.

June laissa échapper un sourire. Elle n'inspirait qu'à une chose, se reposer. Clint la porta à bout de bras pour rejoindre leur voiture. Elle avait collé son visage contre son épaule. Bientôt arrivé à la voiture, une autre arriva pour freiner juste devant les Avengers. Natasha et Clint ne connaissait que trop bien ce véhicule. Le directeur du SHIELD sorti habillé tout en noir. Clint intensifia son étreinte. Quand à June, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, bien trop épuisée, et ça, Fury le savait.

- C'est bon agent Barton, je prend la relève.

June fixa avec panique Clint. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine. Tout semblait s'écrouler autour d'elle. Elle comprit alors que le coup de téléphone d'hier devait être Fury qui réglait les derniers détails en place pour qu'il puisse la récupérer en utilisant à nouveau Clint. Elle aurait voulu fuir mais elle était à bout de force, et à quoi bon, l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, allait à nouveau la trahir. Clint ne réagit pas, il continuait à fixer son supérieur qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Et bien qu'est-ce que vous attendez, mettez la dans la voiture.

Stark prit la parole.

- Humm je crois que votre plan de récupérer cette jeune fille pour en faire je ne sais quoi dans vos laboratoires risque de tomber à l'eau. En fait, elle va rester avec nous.

- Vous en avez pas le droit.

- Et bien je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de force.

A cette annonce, Captain, Thor, Stark et Natasha se placèrent devant Clint comme pour protéger le couple. June reprit doucement espoir malgré l'insistance de Fury. Ce dernier allait reprendre la parole quand une voiture apparu au bout de la rue. Elle faisait un bruit atroce. Arrivé à leurs hauteurs, le Dr Banner sorti difficilement. Il s'agissait d'une voiture de luxe de Stark qui ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire une remarque sur sa conduite.

- C'est une automatique, la prochaine fois ne cherche pas l'embrayage !

Bruce paraissait très détendu malgré la situation actuelle. Il s'approcha dangereusement de l'Agent Fury. Celui-ci eu un mouvement de recul, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment reconnu mais « l'autre » lui faisait réellement peur.

- Fury, je pense que pour votre sécurité, vous devriez nous laisser June. Ça fait quelles années qu'il y a des choses chez vous que j'essaye de mettre de coté, mais je crois qu'en l'emmenant avec vous, vous risquerait de contrarier Hulk. C'est pour votre bien que je dis ça.

- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne en vous laissez partir ?

- La vie sauve dans un premier temps.

Stark dit ça sur son ton désinvolte habituel. Puis Natasha prit par à la discussion.

- Et Barton et moi ne quitteront pas le SHIELD.

Fury fronça les sourcils. Même Natasha c'était mise du coté de la jeune femme. Il se frotta les yeux nerveusement et poussa un grand souffle.

- A une condition !

- Agent Fury, je ne crois pas que vous êtes en position pour nous imposer quoi que ce soit !

- Qu'elle devienne une Avenger.

Tous étaient étonnés de la proposition du directeur du SHIELD et ne disaient plus un mot.

- Ses pouvoir sont trop puissants pour qu'elle ne reste sans surveillance mais si elle les maîtrise dorénavant. Je lui propose donc un poste et en échange je lui promets de la laisser faire sa vie, comme je le fais avec vous.

June demanda à Clint de la poser à tête. Elle prit difficilement appui sur ses jambes, s'approcha de l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir mais aussi grandir pendant la plus grande partie de sa vie. Elle le fixa dans les yeux, elle n'était plus la petit fille qu'il avait connu. Elle lui tendu la main, il lui serra. Le contrat était signé.

Voilà comment les Avengers se retrouvèrent non plus à six mais à sept. Une nouvelle recrue était arrivée.

**FIN**

**/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/* \/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\/*\**

**Voici mon dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont suivit régulièrement et qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, même parfois à tous mes chapitres, c'est grâce à vous que j'ai continué et fini cette fic. J'ai encore pleins d'idées de fic dans ma p'tite tête, mais ça c'est une autre histoire.**

**Encore un GRAND merci à vous lecteurs, et lectrices ^^**

**J'attends comme toujours, et peut-être même un peu plus que d'habitude vos réactions.**

**A très bientôt peut-être avec une autre fic !**

**Bisouilles tout le monde !**


End file.
